<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for Me by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367263">Wait for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia'>CatiiaSofiia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae'>MissChrisDaae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Forbidden Love, Identity Reveal, Immortality, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Prophecy, Quests, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>King of shadows,<br/>king of shades,<br/>Vader is King<br/>Of the Underworld.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>But he fell in love</em><br/><em>With a beautiful lady</em><br/><em>Who walked up above...<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>For centuries, the Jedi Order of Olympian gods has forbidden fraternization with mortals, and Vader has followed that rule. But that compliance is tested by a mortal princess whose beauty and kindness shakes him to his core and stirs a heart he didn't know could still beat. But with no means to court her in the mortal realm, he draws Padmé of Theed into the Underworld, and in doing so, sets them both on a path that could end in paradise or calamity.</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Gods and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aunt Padmé, what are you doing?” The second Princess of Theed turned to look down at her niece, who was now clinging to the purple linen of her gown. “That’s Vader’s temple, and he’s scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is a festival celebrating the Jedi’s defeat of the Sith, Ryoo,” Padmé pointed out, “and without Vader, that never would have been possible. You remember the stories, don’t you?” Her niece’s silence was all the answer she needed. “Come on, then. I’ll remind you.” She lifted Ryoo up in her arms and carried her up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t fully blame Ryoo’s hesitance, there had been a time when she too had feared the sight of Vader’s temple, it was foreboding by nature. Very little natural light entered it through the high walls, and the fires that were kept inside bronze braziers as a source of illumination would often flicker and dance, throwing eerie shadows on the walls. And then there was the statue of Vader himself, intricately carved onyx armor adorning the deathly pale marble body beneath it. The helmet was the most frightening part of it, completely hiding his face apart from the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many conflicting stories about what color the eyes of Vader were, but the sculptor for this statue had chosen to place rubies in the statue, which seemed to glow in the dim light, piercing straight into the souls of those who came to pay him tribute. “You know the story of the first gods, don’t you? The Ones?” Padmé asked, running a hand over her niece’s curls, and Ryoo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Father came first, then he made the Son and the Daughter from his blood, and the three of them made everything else,” she recited. Padmé breathed a sigh of relief to know that Ryoo wasn’t completely neglecting her piety. “But then the Son wanted to rule the cosmos, so he made the Sith, and then the Daughter made the Jedi, so they could fight the Sith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. And the Father decided that the best thing to do was to remove himself and his children from the world, so he created the realm of Mortis, outside of time and space” Padmé said, pointing to the carved friezes on the walls that depicted the story. “But before he did that, he pierced the flesh above his heart and let a single drop of blood fall to the place where the earth, sea, and sky all meet. And where the blood struck, a new god was created, one meant to keep the balance where the Father could not. They say he was found and cared for by a mortal woman, but as time passed, his powers grew, and the Sith and the Jedi became aware of him. The Sith found him first, and for a time, he fought on their side—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s looking at us!” Ryoo shrieked, burying her face in Padmé’s neck while pointing to the statue. Padmé rocked her back and forth for a moment, humming a melody to soothe the girl, though she omitted the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>King of shadows, king of shades, Vader is King of the Underworld. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d learned it from her music tutor as a child, and it had always held a strange fascination for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t fight for them anymore,” she continued, “because a cult of worshippers took his mortal mother, murdering her as part of a brutal sacrifice to the Sith. When Vader learned of this, he slaughtered the worshippers and turned to the Jedi, learning their ways for the final battle to claim the cosmos. And because Vader had been taught by both, it was no real battle at all. He practically slaughtered the Sith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the gods can’t die,” Ryoo pointed out, slowly raising their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They cannot,” a priest agreed as he approached them, the hood of his robes concealing his face. “But the damage Vader did to them was extensive enough that the Jedi could declare victory and cast the Sith into Tartarus, sealing them inside. But because all the gods knew that the Sith might one day regain their strength and attempt to seize control, Vader ate the food of the underworld, forever binding himself to it. There he reigns, lord of all things beneath and keeper of the balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, Ryoo? He protects us.” Padmé signaled to the servants who had accompanied them. “We brought tribute to offer. Half the meat from this year’s best bull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever king makes you his bride will be lucky to have you, my princess,” the priest said as he accepted the offering from the servant. “You are truly the crown jewel of Theed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do only what duty asks of me,” Padmé demurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to watch him sacrifice it?” Ryoo asked, still looking up at the statue nervously, and her aunt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes and pray for the prosperity of Theed and the long life of our people,” she instructed. As her niece obeyed, Padmé looked up at the statue’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep the balance, Lord Vader. Protect us as you have for so long, and know that we are grateful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Behind the statue, and without the Princess knowing, a man was watching her and the little girl. A man that could have been regular, normal like so many others that were passing by the Temple. However, he wasn’t a regular, normal man. Moreover, he had been captivated by the Princess of Theed and her tale of Vader’s victory over the Sith and he couldn’t stop himself from staying a little longer than he had initially intended to. Dressed all in black, he tilted his head to the side, a small smile gracing his lips as he heard her inner prayer. Many prayers reached his ears daily, he had learned to shut them out. But her voice, her intent behind the words were so clear, so brilliant, he was unable to resist her voice, her calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go now?” The little princess asked, and her aunt sighed. The man chuckled. He couldn’t blame the little girl, the statue that was built in his honor was pretty terrifying for a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to get yourself in trouble someday,” she predicted, kissing her niece on the top of her head. “But yes, we do have other temples to visit. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pray properly at them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Aunt Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Padmé took her by the hand, leading her from the temple, their attendants following close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re setting yourself up for trouble, Vader,” a voice drawled behind the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know what you are talking about.” Turning around, after the Princess of Theed had disappeared from his sight, he faced the red-haired, bearded man, wearing some of the plainest clothes he had seen him with. “What brings you to my temple, Obi-Wan? Coming to make a little offering of your own?” He waved towards the offering table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I’ve been sent to fetch </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the god of wisdom and diplomacy said, clucking his tongue a little. “Master Yoda and the others have begun to remark on your absence, my old friend. They sent me to see what keeps you, and remind you of our long-standing appointment.” His eyes followed the retreating figure of the princess and her retinue. “I know you have something of an affinity for the mortals, Vader, but I hope you’re not thinking what I suspect you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you have started to read minds, Obi-Wan, you don’t know what I am currently thinking,” Vader pursed his lips. “You can tell Master Yoda that I am doing well and have not forgotten my duties. It is my holiday. I am celebrating it with the people who adore me and are actually grateful for my actions,” he shrugged. “There is nothing wrong about some self-indulgence. You should try it sometime, old friend. Might wipe some of the wrinkles off of your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re expected on Olympus,” the older god reminded him. “And I have never known you to be the celebratory type. I am not blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader made a less than pleased face. “Do I have to? I am not really the type of immortal to stand idle as I’m being scolded and if I have to raise my voice, I will and then what will we have? A pouty Windu and an unbearable Yoda. Must we do this to ourselves?” He groaned as he snuck a grape into his mouth. “The underworld can get dull, Obi-Wan, I need some diversion to distract myself out of a millennium of boredom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we must,” chided Obi-Wan, placing a hand on Vader’s shoulder. “The peace and justice of the entire cosmos rest in our hands, you know this. Come, the sooner you come to the council, the sooner you can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader looked around the Temple built in his honor. To the statue where people were saying their prayers. What he represented. The scent of the perfume the Princess wore still lingered in the air and he sighed, resigned. He had already completed his goal with this little visit. "I will not be held accountable for any unpleasant answer. You will. You're making me go, Wisdom." Vader said arrogantly as he brushed past the god of wisdom. The sooner his conversation at Olympus was over, the sooner he could return home.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Boring you, are we, Vader?” Yoda asked from his seat at the head of the council chamber as he looked across to the younger god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he replied bluntly. "If I am to be scolded for mingling with mortals, I would wish you to get over it, and let me return to the Underworld. We don't have to have a revolution in Tartarus, do we?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being </span>
  <em>
    <span>reminded</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Windu corrected irritably, “of the nature of mortals. One would think we would not have to discuss this when you rule the land of the dead, but apparently, we do. We do not get </span>
  <em>
    <span>attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them, you know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never have any fun, Windu,” Ahsoka remarked from her seat towards the back of the chamber. “I don’t see what the problem is, mortals are better company that many of the Jedi here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak out of turn, godlings should not,” Yoda scolded, brandishing his cane at the goddess. “Correct, Windu is. To have a dalliance with a mortal, common this is. But to be attached, no. Heartbreak, that brings. Know this, you do, from Shmi.” A low murmur ran through the assembled ranks of the Jedi at the mention of the mortal woman who had raised Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader stood a little taller. "Those are the rules of the Jedi of Olympus. The Underworld is… Different. My kingdom. My rules. I will do whatever I please. I know what mingling with humans brings and believe me, it's so much better than what being </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this hill does," he stated coldly. "May I be dismissed?" There was a quiet exchange of glances between the other gods, then Yoda banged his staff on the marble floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adjourned, our council is,” he declared, shaking his head. “No further business, do we have.” The Jedi began to disperse, Ahsoka heading straight for Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything,” she begged, grabbing his arm. “While you’re on your way home. I’ll keep you company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to spend some time in the Underworld? We do have a lot of candy," Vader teased. Besides Obi-Wan, Ahsoka was the only goddess he could listen without wanting to gag or choke them. He was fond of her. "There's nothing to tell," he replied evasively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Windu wouldn’t have his sword in a twist if there weren’t something to tell,” she countered with a grin. “Besides, my job is to take care of those who wander,  and something about you is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wandering. So, let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid a smile as they walked together in silence for a couple of seconds. "The Princess of Theed," was his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of them, are you talking about the married one, her daughter, or her sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The sister," Vader clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Padmé, I like her! Never need to help her, but she gives me good offerings anyway,” Ahsoka chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is a constant in my temple. Gives me offerings. Does not think of me as a monster. I had to see her. I knew she would be there. She's…" words evade him, "something else. Something else entirely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame we don’t have a god or goddess of love,” the godling teased. “Because it seems to me you might be sick with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's a mortal, Ahsoka," Vader bit his lower lip. "My options are limited. I'm probably just infatuated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it’s still a kind of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>don</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>t </span>
  </em>
  <span>we have a god of love?" Vader huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Search me if I know. I guess you could argue that it’s Aayla’s domain, since she’s goddess of compassion. But I think it might be because Jedi aren’t supposed to love romantically. And why be in charge of something only the mortals feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because without the humans’ belief, Olympus falls? Are they hypocritical?" Vader made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s just how the Daughter made us to be.” Ahsoka patted his shoulder. “Maybe you should try making your own gods, your power is supposed to match the Ones, isn’t it? Wait, I shouldn’t be telling you that, for all I know, I’ve just accidentally prompted you to start an uprising that would overthrow the Jedi.” Her tone made it clear she was joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what scares them. My power. My liberty. My tendency to make my own rules," Vader shook his head. "What do you say, Ahsoka? Should I keep an eye on the Princess of Theed?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say there’s no harm in it for the time being. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful, they can hardly blame you for appreciating that beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think she could love someone like me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s possible. But I’m a Jedi, so what do I really know about love?” she pointed out. “You probably know more than any of us, thanks to the time you spend with mortals. I do think it’d be a hard path to walk, if the two of you were going to be together, but it’d be worth it, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader though for a moment. What would it be like, having her as his Queen? Ruling the Underworld together. Being together. Not being alone. "It definitely would." He kissed her forehead. "You're the best out of them. You're always welcome in my home. For as long as you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to go and do something that was probably stupid, but hey, what was a stupid thing every millennium? Especially when it might mean having love for the rest of time? </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Remind me why we aren’t back at the palace, Princess?” Saché asked as they wandered through the meadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, “ Padmé said, hiking up the trailing edge of her pink chiton as she stepped over the rocks, “I was tired of posing for that statue, and I needed fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it has nothing to do with the wave of emissaries who’ve come seeking your hand for their masters this past month?” Sabé teased her mistress. “Not everyone can be as bold as the Prince of Scipio, coming to pay you court in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> bold,” Padmé agreed with a roll of her eyes. “Overly so.” Her gaze landed on an unfamiliar flower glittering amongst a cluster of narcissi and she drew closer. “Girls, come see this.” Bending down, she saw that it wasn’t a flower at all, but a pure white diamond somehow carved to look like one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s extraordinary,” Eirtaé marveled. “But it might be better if you don’t touch it, Princess. We don’t know how it came to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so beautiful.” Padmé’s fingers brushed against one of the jeweled petals, unaware that Vader was watching from a safe distance, smiling as she found the flower. He had left it, knowing she would come to the meadow, one of her favorite locations. As she moved her fingertips over the diamond, it shined a little brighter, vibrating only for her. This was the beauty she deserves. The beauty of pure, strong diamonds. Like herself. He would leave as many jeweled flowers, gifts, anything, to show her his affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Eirtaé,” Yané added, fidgeting nervously with the sunny yellow edge of her gown. “It might not be meant for mortal hands. Or perhaps some act of wicked magic from a sorcerer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid.” The stem gave way easily as Padmé pulled at it, lifting the flower up and placing it between the golden leaves of the crown braided into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does look beautiful,” Sabé complimented. “And I’m sure the emissaries will be very curious as to which of their rivals gave it to you. It will make the game that much more interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My marriage is a matter of state, not a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a game where you are the prize,” Rané corrected glibly. “But that is the reality of our lot in life, my princess.” There was a ripple of nodding heads amongst the handmaidens, and Padmé signed, quietly conceding the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was something Vader had thought about. Her suitors and their damned emissaries. It was not like he could present himself as a suitor. Not in the natural way, of course. He could use his human form, Anakin, to court her like an emissary, but who would Anakin answer to? It could not be Lord Vader of the Underworld. No. He couldn’t court her on mortal ground. But he could court her somewhere neutral…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my understanding that Scipio is first among the choices posed to your father,” Saché gossiped. “Have you truly not given which husband you’d prefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. That’s not my duty.” But Padmé’s tone was sharper than before, colder and more defensive. “But I trust my father’s judgment, he wouldn’t betroth me to someone who would hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, he needed to get rid of these men before one of them ruined her. Olympus desperately needed a goddess of love. If she existed, she would be able to put the suitors of the Princess in another path. The right one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer it if he did not choose Clovis,” Sabé interjected disdainfully. “The man would make a rather dense king, he seems unable to tell us apart. You’d probably end up ruling Scipio yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which wouldn’t be the worst thing,” Eirtaé teased, and Padmé rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer to rule alongside my husband rather than through him, as equal partners,” she corrected. “Silly as it may seem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had had enough of talk about the future King of Scipio. He had had enough of all the damned suitors and Vader had the perfect antidote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talzin!” He summoned sharply, and a small cloud of green smoke appeared at his side, dissipating to reveal a pale-skinned bald woman with black markings along her face, dressed in blood-red hooded robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord.” She bowed to him. “How may the Nightsisters serve you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The future King of Scipio… I want him out of my way. Curse him. Seduce him. Whatever you need to do to get him away from the Princess of Theed.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we allowed to make him one of your subjects?” Talzin asked, looking up at him with mischievous luminescent eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, no. Do anything but that. The last thing I want is that soul down there while I’m… following up on some of my plans,” he scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your will shall be done, my lord. Anything else we should know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Princess of Theed is not to be touched. Spread this through all your sisters and the rest of my subjects. The one that does will face me,” his eyes glowed yellow for a moment. “You understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the letter, my lord. Not a hair on her lovely head shall be disturbed.” The green mist began to swirl around Talzin once more. “And I shall deal with the Prince of Scipio myself, since he displeases you so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader turned his back on her, to watch the Princess again. He already decided what he would do next. It was going to make the Gods of Olympus incredibly mad, but… that was just an added benefit. The real trouble would be making sure the Princess would not hate him for what he planned on doing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And He Took Her Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re certain you’ve done nothing out of the ordinary?”</p><p>“Mother, I’ve told you a thousand times, I don’t remember doing anything that would merit a curse upon me,” Padmé sighed as she watched her mother, Queen Jobal of Theed, pace the chamber, red skirts rippling across the floor. “Can’t you at least wait until Father comes back from the Oracle to decide that I’ve been cursed?”</p><p>“Fortune is not smiling on you, little sister, no matter how it came to be that way,” Sola sighed, rubbing her stomach as she ate another of the dates she had been craving during this, her second pregnancy. “Ten suitors sent into states of madness or terror at the mention of your name within the span of a month is hardly a common occurrence. Tongues are wagging.”</p><p>“You’re both indulging in fantasies,” Padmé sighed. “But if I <em> am </em> cursed, then the Oracle will surely tell us what I must do to atone. There’s no need to succumb to these dramatics.” As if on cue, the trumpets at the gates sounded. “That must be Father now.”</p><p>A couple of minutes later, King Ruwee joined his wife and daughters with a pensive look on his face. “You are all awfully pale. Before you collapse, Padmé is not cursed,” he said. Padmé shot both Sola and their mother a pointed look before turning back as her father spoke again. “But there is a prophecy about her destiny.”</p><p>“What did it say?” the Queen pressed her husband. “Tell us.”</p><p>“Our daughter will be a beloved queen,” Ruwee stated, an easy smile directed to his younger daughter. The smile didn’t last, fading as he continued to relay the prophecy. “However,  her husband… he will be fearsome. A mighty,” he paused and wet his lips nervously, “creature without equal whose love for his Queen will be greater and more terrible than any known in the cosmos.”</p><p>“Clearly, not one of the ten men that were trying their luck match <em> that </em>profile,” Sola mumbled.</p><p>“Then who does?” Jobal asked, surprised. “And why did you say 'creature?' Surely whoever she marries would still have to be a man.”</p><p>“I had thought perhaps I was meant to serve the gods as a priestess,” Padmé admitted softly, looking down at her folded hands in her lap. “But I’m not so sure you’re right, Mother. There are few gods that could be considered a King, and everything I’ve ever been taught suggests that none of them has ever married anyone. But whatever this <em> creature </em> is, fate has chosen him for me. We need to accept that.”</p><p>“The only god, dear sister, that I have ever heard be called a King,” Sola paused dramatically, “is guarding the gates of Tartarus, in the Underworld.” The elder Princess of Theed raised one eyebrow. “He’s one of the most fearsome creatures to ever exist.”</p><p>“Now you’re mocking me,” Padmé scolded, her cheeks burning hot.</p><p>“How so? Is Queen of the Underworld not good enough, little sister?” Sola teased. “Ruling over the Elysian Fields?”</p><p>“On the contrary, I think I am not good enough for so honored a position,” Padmé shot back. “I’ve done nothing to warrant such favor, and Vader has his pick of goddesses and nymphs, I can hardly think why—”</p><p>“If you do discover who lives underneath that imposing armor, do share with me, little sister,” Sola chuckled. “I would like to know if it is a man or a beast.”</p><p>“It is <em> not </em> Vader!”</p><p>“Both of you, stop bickering,” Ruwee scolded his daughters. “I do not know what we are meant to do now, other than wait for your husband, whoever he may be, to come for you, Padmé. Whoever he might be.”</p><p>“Then we wait,” Padmé conceded. “And I will prepare myself for the future fate has decided for me.” <em> At least I will be loved, </em> she thought to herself.</p><hr/><p>“I am afraid to ask what you are going to do,” a voice distracted him, amused and Vader turned around, feigning an innocent look. “Oh, stop it,” she chuckled. “I’ve raised you.” His lips turned upwards. Yes, she did. He might not be able to control life and death itself, but one of the best things about ruling the Underworld was that the one person who had always loved him was back with him. “Are you sure this is the right way to do things? Surely you could court her as Anakin in the world above, is abducting her necessary?”</p><p>“I could never tell her the truth in the mortal world. She needs to know who I am and what I represent. I need to court her as Vader. King of the Underworld. I cannot court her in a lie and expect her to love the truth. I know it falls on a grey line, taking her from the mortal world, but I will protect her,” Vader argued.</p><p>“Will she love the truth, or adore it?” his mother argued. “She has grown up worshipping you as a god, Ani. That might be a barrier you can’t overcome unless she knows the man behind that awful helmet.”</p><p>“Vader can have an emissary,” he declared. “Anakin. She can meet Anakin. I will arrange a way for me to be with her as both her god and a simple emissary.”</p><p>“Be careful.” Shmi moved to press a kiss to his forehead. “You have a loving heart, I don’t want to see it wounded.”</p><p>“Always. If I don’t do this… I will regret it for the rest of my existence. If we’re meant to be, we’ll find a way,” he said, a hopeful tone to his voice.</p><p>“And if you’re not?” she prompted. “I don’t ask this to cast doubt, Ani, only to help you guard your heart against the worst. What you’re doing could be very dangerous.”</p><p>“If we’re not,” he rested his hands on her shoulders, “I will return her to the mortal world and leave her without the memories of our time together. I will watch over her until death comes to collect her soul. The only danger here is to myself, and I can live with that.”</p><p>“I only hope your heart is strong enough for this,” she sighed. “I still remember your rage when it breaks.”</p><p>He squeezed her shoulders. “I will still have you to pick up the pieces,” he lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. “Eternity will never be lonely while I have you.”</p><hr/><p>It normally was not proper for Padmé to be out of the palace so late at night, especially without her handmaidens, but she’d needed the chance to be alone. Though everyone had claimed to accept the Oracle’s prophecy, she knew that it weighed heavily on them. No one wanted to think of her married to someone who might well be monstrous. Her meadow was one of the few places left where she could truly breathe.</p><p>The white sleeves of her chiton rippled in the wind as she moved across the grass, seeking the jeweled flowers that had become commonplace for her visits. She’d been secretly gathering them in a small chest in her bedchamber, hiding them from her family and handmaidens ever since the fuss over the first day. As she searched for the newest piece to add to her collection, she hummed the wordless melody that went along to Vader’s hymn, a swirling melody of seven notes that varied slightly on each repetition. A cluster of red flowers caught her eye in the moonlight. Nestled within them was a glittering crystal rose that seemed imbued with the colors of the rainbow and stood on a stem of gold.</p><p>As she drew closer, her eyes adjusted to the darkness enough that she could see a cloaked figure standing several paces away. Their hood was pulled up in such a way that she could not make out their face, but the figure seemed masculine. “Hello?” she called softly “Are you lost?”</p><p>A gloved hand reached from underneath the cloak to take her arm and it pulled her close enough that the fabric of the cloak nearly hid her figure as well. “Don’t be afraid,” the voice whispered, their breath cold on her face, and before the Princess could protest, the man’s lips were on hers and they had a soothing, intoxicating effect on her own. It was her first kiss, sweet and heady as wine, but sharp and cold as a blade, and she leaned into the embrace with a muffled moan as her lightheadedness grew.</p><p>He sighed, the kiss having its effects on him as well. Vader did not expect the rush of energy, the electrifying connection their touch brought to his dark soul. As her body grew light in his arms he knew the magic was doing its work and when he broke the kiss, she fell into him, unconscious. Scooping her up in his arms, he hesitated for the first time since coming up with this plan. She was a vision. An angel in white. It would be a cruel sin to remove her from this world, but he was selfish. He wanted her. He craved her. Vader would only be satisfied when she was his. It was their destiny. It had to be. Such strong feelings couldn't be born out of nothing.</p><hr/><p>Shmi had made sure the chambers for the Princess of Theed were ready in time of her arrival. Just as Vader’s request, they were decorated in white and gold, with a balcony overseeing the Elysian Fields and the beautiful, sapphire-blue lake. It was the perfect picture of harmony, but then again, this was the space for the souls of the heroic and brave to rest, a limbo between the mortal world and the real Underworld. A beautiful place for the courting to take place, Shmi could agree. She hoped Vader had made the right decision. Vader had a plan, yes, but he was an emotional creature, he always had been. It was why the Jedi feared him. That, and the untamable powers the Father has bestowed upon him.</p><p>When he arrived, carrying her in his arms, Shmi took a deep breath. This was the moment everything changed. The Jedi would realize what he had done but they weren’t her real concern, <em> she </em>was. The Princess was not aware of just how much power she currently had. In her hands, there was the heart of the most powerful being in their realm and Shmi feared what it’s going to happen when it, inevitably, breaks.</p><p>“I will return as Anakin,” Vader stated as he laid her down on the bed. “I have a plan. Please keep her calm and explain as much as you can when she wakes up,” he laid the diamond flower she had seen next to her, before turning and kissing Shmi’s forehead, rushing out of the chambers. She watched him leave, her lips pursed as she turned back to the slumbering princess.</p><p>The young woman looked peaceful as she slept, blissfully unaware of the potential trouble her presence in this place would cause. Ignorant of what plans there were for her.</p><hr/><p>“She cannot simply be gone!”</p><p>“That is what is being proclaimed through Theed,” Luminara revealed grimly. “Their second Princess has disappeared in the night without a trace, everyone is searching for her without any luck. The mortals are quite distressed.”</p><p>From his seat, Obi-Wan suppressed a groan, watching as the goddess of memory approached the fire burning in the center of the chamber. “I have accessed King Ruwee’s memories,” Jocasta announced, stretching her hand across the flames. “And I have found this.”</p><p>The fire flickered and danced, forming an image of the Oracle that Ruwee had visited. The young woman, veiled in white, stretched out her hands and spoke, her voice echoing outward for the Jedi to hear.</p><p>
  <em> Grieve not for your daughter, Queen she shall be  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Revered and beloved, most of all by her King. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of him, know this, his power can no match see, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the cosmos, there is no more fearsome thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Terrible and great is his love for her, without end </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If through the strife, it can transcend. </em>
</p><p>Jocasta waved her hand, and the memory dissipated as the assembled gods all began to talk at once.</p><p>“She cannot possibly mean—”</p><p>“Such things go against everything we believe—”</p><p>“What strife is she speaking of—”</p><p>Yoda’s staff banged briefly, silencing everyone. “Your wisdom, I would hear, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “I believe this prophecy is genuine,” he said finally. “The powers of the Oracle are one of the few manifestations left by the Father, as far as I know, they cannot be tampered with.”</p><p>“Something, we must do,” Yoda stated.</p><p>“If the Oracle is speaking about who we <em> know </em>she is referring to, then we know where the Princess of Theed is currently,” Windu said with a scowl. “It is outrageous. It simply cannot be accepted. We must retrieve the Princess and return her to her world.”</p><p>“While I understand your outrage, Windu, we must heed by the Oracle’s words,” Aayla interrupted gently. “If what she speaks is the truth and we’ve seen many of her prophecies be fulfilled over the last few decades, then we must tread carefully. Lord Vader is not someone we want as an enemy. We all know the destruction he is capable of unleashing and Olympus does not need it.”</p><p>Before Windu could retort, Yoda banged his staff again on the ground, bringing silence over the gods one more time. “To him, you must go, Obi-Wan. Reason with him, you should.”</p><p>Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the god of destiny. Did he mean to reason with Vader? The one person in the cosmos that does not listen to the gods of Olympus and goes to great lengths to show them just how much he does not care about their rules and advice? </p><p>The god of wisdom prided himself on being a great negotiator, of having his way with words and people alike, but the exception of all rules was the god of death and balance. “I will do so, Master Yoda.” Even though he knew it was futile. “To the best of my abilities.”</p><hr/><p>“What is your plan now?” Ahsoka asked as she lounged in a chaise lounge at Vader’s palace in the Underworld, surrounded by a table of her favorite treats. He spoiled her like that. “Woo her?”</p><p>“Nobody says that anymore,” Vader snorted as he sat sideways in his throne, chewing on a few berries while deep in thought. “I took a page from the mortals’ tactics. I will send an emissary to court her for me.”</p><p>“I don’t have that sort of skill,” Ahsoka teased him lightly.</p><p>He flung a pillow at her head and she ducked with a chuckle. “Don’t be snippy,” he quipped. “I will be my own emissary. I will use my mortal persona. Anakin.”</p><p>“What about you? About <em> Vader </em>? When will she meet him?”</p><p>“At night.”</p><p>“Oh, using your sexual prowess to seduce her into submission?”</p><p>Vader gaped at the godling and her forwardness. “You’re horrible and really, you think such things of me?” Ahsoka laughed out loud and he shook his head at her, amused. “The way she was raised, I doubt she will allow a man to touch her until her wedding night and I’m <em> more </em>than fine with that,” his blue eyes darkened. “I can be a patient man if it means she will completely and utterly be mine.”</p><p>“Why at night, then? Why divide yourself in two at all?” She asked, frowning.</p><p>He sighed, tilting his head to the side. “It’s simple, I don’t want her worship of Vader. I know if I were to court her in my true identity, it would bring unnecessary awkwardness. She would be looking at me as a god, as someone to be worshipped and prayed to. I want her to fall in love with me for who I am.”</p><p>“Hence why you’re sending <em> Anakin </em>in.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“If she falls in love with him?”</p><p>“Good. Anakin’s real. He’s not a god.”</p><p>“He’s still <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, nobody said it was easy. I will let Anakin do the courting during the day. Vader, the true god that she knows who wears black armor with a helmet to shield his true form, will visit her at night, in darkness, for conversations.”</p><p>“Until she realizes who lies under the helmet.”</p><p>“She’s forbidden to do so.”</p><p>Ahsoka clucked her tongue. “Give her time. Temptation is a damned thing.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it.”</p><p>The godling shook her head with a small smile as she observed him. She truly hoped he was right about Padmé, Princess of Theed. Ahsoka would be saddened if his heart was broken and she had talked with Shmi privately and the servant shared her worries. A broken-hearted Vader would bring chaos to their existence, to their balance.</p><p>“My lord,” Vader’s personal guard, Rex, approached them with a solemn look. “You have a visitor.”</p><p>“Oh? I am not expecting visitors.”</p><p>“It’s the God of Wisdom.”</p><p>Ahsoka and Vader exchanged a glance. The news of Padmé’s disappearance had finally reached Olympus and obviously, Yoda would send his great negotiator to bargain her release. Nothing Vader wasn’t already expecting. With a sigh, Ahsoka pushed herself off of the chaise lounge and muttered an excuse of needing fresh air before disappearing.</p><p>“Send him in,” Vader nodded his approval and his guard saluted, before turning around and returning to his post. Moments later, Obi-Wan sauntered in, looking around the throne room curiously. “Obi-Wan. What do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“You know what you’ve done to warrant my presence here, my dear friend,” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his old friend. Despite the differences the Olympian gods had with the god of the Underworld, he nurtured a brotherly affection for the man before him. </p><p>“I don’t recall anything that I might have done to offend you and your <em> brothers and sisters, </em>” Vader shrugged, his face betraying no emotion. “Must you always hold me in such low regard?” He placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me with your false accusations.”</p><p>“Then you deny the accusation that you have abducted the Princess of Theed?” Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms before looking over Vader’s shoulder at Ahsoka, who had come to see what was the fuss. “Yoda is not going to be happy to know you’re here, little one.”</p><p>“I’m wandering,” she replied cheekily. “He can hardly be unhappy with me for doing my duty as a goddess.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“If it makes any difference, I’ll vouch for his majesty,” Ahsoka said shamelessly and Vader winked at her. “I think I’d know if there were a mortal hanging around in the Underworld.”</p><p>“Abduction is such a serious accusation,” Vader said breezily. “I didn’t know the gods paid so much attention to the mortals,” he raised his eyebrows curiously. “Do you all like to see your pets going around their lives, like hard-working ants, is that it?”</p><p>“Her absence is causing chaos throughout Theed, and it could spiral into greater chaos. There is the potential for accusations to be made, for <em> wars </em> to happen. If you know something of her disappearance, I beg of you, tell me now,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “She needs to come home.”</p><p>Vader stared stonily at Obi-Wan. “I <em> am </em>chaos and no such thing will start in Theed because I will not allow it,” he said coldly. “Don’t treat me like a child who does not recognize the consequences of their actions. I know fairly well the significance of the Princess of Theed. Then again… she is not here. As you can see, it’s just the two of us. And the few hundred Sith locked behind the gates of Tartarus. Unless you want to open those doors, I don’t think there are many places to look,” he huffed.</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, then,” Obi-Wan said testily, “if the Princess <em> were </em> in your custody, you would return her, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, if I <em> were </em>to have the Princess in my custody, I would return her.” He paused, for dramatic effect. “If she asked it of me,” he finished innocently.</p><p>“I don’t know why Yoda thought I would have any luck with you,” sighed Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Trying to get lucky with me, Obi-Wan? How bold of you,” Vader replied cheekily and Ahsoka nearly choked on the grapes she had been eating. Obi-Wan groaned, rubbing at his face with his hand.</p><p>“Let’s stop the formalities, Vader. I <em> know </em> you have her.”</p><p>“Of course I have her, I always have what I want.” He replied with an arrogant smile. “Question is, what are you going to do about it?” Vader leaned forward in his throne, cocking one eyebrow at the god of wisdom. He liked Obi-Wan. He did. He and Ahsoka were the only two gods he really cared about. However, sometimes, Obi-Wan was too strict. Too stuck in Yoda’s ways to actually think for himself.</p><p>“I’m more concerned with what <em> you </em> plan to do,” Obi-Wan argued. “She’s mortal, Vader, the odds of her living more than a century are astronomical. You may be powerful, but you don’t have the power to grant immortality. Is it your intention to have a ghost for your lover until the end of time?” </p><p>Vader sighed and relaxed back on his throne. He closed his fist and when he opened it, there was a pomegranate in it. </p><p>“You don’t know what that will do,” Ahsoka pointed out nervously. “No mortal has ever eaten the food of the Underworld, it could kill her outright.”</p><p>“I know,” he said, staring at the vibrant fruit in his hand. Vader knew full well the risks of the pomegranate, and he would never endanger her life so carelessly. “But…” Vader trailed off and the fruit disappeared from his palm. “I haven’t found a way. <em> Yet </em>. I’ll think of something. Should she decide to stay with me, there must be something that can be done about her mortality. Ultimately, it’s her choice. Not mine.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Obi-Wan muttered to himself. “If you’re truly sincere about this, I <em> suppose </em> I can look into the methods by which a human could be granted godhood. But I make no promises.”</p><p>Vader frowned and looked at Ahsoka before looking back at Obi-Wan. “You would help me?” He asked slowly, surprised. “Why?”</p><p>“Despite how mad you drive me, you are my friend. And I suppose I owe you for a few of those times in the war with the Sith. A <em> few </em> of them.”</p><p>“Cato Neimoidia still counts,” Vader replied, amused.</p><p>“It most certainly does not!” Obi-Wan huffed. “And I wouldn’t push my luck with the only god on your side if I were you.”</p><p>“I’m sitting right here,” Ahsoka protested.</p><p> “You’re a baby,” Obi-Wan quipped.</p><p>“<em> Godling. </em>”</p><p>“What about Yoda? You would go against <em> him </em>? Your almighty Grand Master?” Vader pursed his lips, not used to kindness. Not from Olympus, anyway.</p><p>“I said I make no promises. Besides, there’s little else I can do, considering that no gods except those of the Underworld, Ahsoka, and myself can cross the Styx. They still resent you for that little spell, by the way.”</p><p>Vader snorted. “I wouldn’t want Windu to just show up whenever he pleases to spy on me or berate me for something just because he feels upset. Or anyone else for that matter,” he tensed. “I won a war for you—<em> them </em> , and I am treated as a disposable child, broken and out of place when you all know that with a snap of my fingers, I could destroy the mountain you all sit on.” Scowling, he crossed his arms. “Why would I want them <em> anywhere </em>in my kingdom?” </p><p>“Your point is taken. But if they are the only means by which you can have your Princess, I suggest a little diplomacy.”</p><p>“I prefer aggressive negotiations,” he replied. “However, I do see your point. I’m not going to change the rules of this kingdom. They are not allowed anywhere near my territory. I will happily speak with them, through you or Ahsoka,” sighing, he relaxed and decided Obi-Wan deserved the information he came for. “Padmé is in the Elysian Fields. Safe. Protected. Her well-being is being looked after by someone I completely trust. If she wants to return home, I won’t deny her that. If she decides to stay, none of you can do anything about that.” Pausing, he chewed on his inner cheek before adding. “You can visit her if you wish to. Just don’t… don’t make me regret that trust.”</p><p>“I have done what was asked of me. I came here, ascertained the Princess’s location, and I reasoned with you to the best of my abilities. I don’t think anything else needs to be done here.”</p><p>“Now that we’re all done with the formalities and the discussions, can we have dinner? Do you want to stay, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka quipped sitting in her chaise lounge. “He can stay, right?” She turned to Vader and he nodded.</p><p>“My lord?” Fives, another of the ghost soldiers who served in Vader’s guard approached the throne, kneeling. “You asked for a report as soon as she was awake?”</p><p>“And?” Vader sat a little straighter as he pinned his soldier with a piercing, blue gaze.</p><p>“She’s awake.”</p><p>Ahsoka gasped and clasped her hands. “Showtime,” she said in a sing-song voice, jumping up from her seat. “Come on, Obi-Wan, we’d better head back to Olympus, before we ruin the wooing.”</p><p>“<em> No one </em> calls it that anymore,” Obi-Wan scoffed as he let the godling pull him out of the throne room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Man Who's Gonna Marry You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padmé’s eyes opened to see the iridescent petals of the crystal rose glittering on the bed next to her. “Sabé?” she asked as she sat up, expecting to see her handmaiden at the foot of her bed. “Did you find me in the meadow last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I am not Sabé, your highness,” an unknown voice spoke from her left and the woman who had been reading a scroll by the window that overlooked luscious green fields stood up, straightening the skirts of her simple white dress. Her wavy brown hair pulled back by a white ribbon and kind brown eyes smiled at her. “My name is Shmi,” she dipped a small curtsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to me last night?” Padmé asked, pulling the blankets that were covering her a little closer to her chest. In the back of her mind, she recognized that they were a deep wine red, woven through with shimmering gold thread, finer than anything she’d ever encountered before. “Where am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one hurt you,” Shmi soothed her and sat at the bottom of the bed. “However, you are no longer in Theed, your highness,” she licked her lips and made a mental note to smack Anakin for leaving her with this treacherous task, “you are in Varykino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man,” Padmé brushed her fingers against her lips, feeling the taste of him lingering on her mouth. “He kissed me, and then everything went black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi smiled kindly at her. “Unusual way to start a courtship, but he’s… an unusual man and he meant no harm by doing so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s courting me.” Was this the husband the Oracle had predicted for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>court you. However, you will come to understand why he could not do it by the traditional channels in Theed. He brought you here so you could get to know each other without interference,” she stood and reached for the table where she had set the scroll. Pouring tea into a fine, crystal cup, she took it over to Padmé. “It’s herbal tea. For the nerves and to help with the lingering headache. I know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>can be.” She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Padmé took it and drank nearly all of it in a single swallow, letting the liquid warm her from the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a choice, dear,” Shmi said, sitting back down on the bed. “He won’t hold you here against your will if you desire to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would like to meet him before I make any such decisions,” Padmé said, opting to keep the prophecy to herself for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The courtship will be done through an emissary,” Shmi stated. "Our Master will visit you at nightfall. So you can speak with each other. He's mysterious and secretive, I don't think you can expect to know his identity so early on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s face fell a little. She’d thought someone whose love was supposed to be unmatched would’ve wanted to meet her face to face. And a visit at night seemed very improper to her, but it seemed she had little choice. “I understand,” she said, nodding her head. “At least tell me this, Mistress Shmi, is your master a kind man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He can be threatening but he has a good heart. He won't do anything to hurt you. On the contrary. You'll understand his need to be secretive when you become more acquainted." Shmi explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of Varykino,” Padmé admitted as she finished the last of the tea. “Is it very far from Theed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi paused. "A little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else I should know before he comes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Do not go beyond the estate grounds and eat only what you are told by either me, the emissary, or the Master himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé frowned, wondering why either of those rules was necessary but decided not to test her host’s limits at that moment. “Are there any maids here? Someone could help me dress? I don’t think I’m in a state to meet your master or his emissary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be at your service. We have a selection of gowns. Mainly in white or variations, I hope you like the color. I will help you prepare." Shmi offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Padmé nodded, then frowned. “You don’t have to work here all by yourself, do you?” That seemed excessive, but maybe not, if the palace was smaller than she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, no, there’s a staff that maintains the palace, though you won’t see them. It’s my job to take care of you.” Shmi said. "You should choose a dress, dear, the emissary will be here shortly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé moved to the large chest at the foot of the bed and opened it, running her hands across the white silk and linen, stopping when her eyes landed on a shimmering blue dress with trailing underskirts in varying shades of purple. It looked like the sunset itself had been spun into the fabric, unlike anything she’d ever seen. “This one,” she requested softly. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A beautiful choice," Shmi beamed. "It will look stunning on you. Come now, let's put it on. You will meet in the emissary at the balcony."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“She’s a very interesting choice for Queen, sir,” Rex remarked to Vader as his master approached the palace. “But I like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're still a bit far from that particular future. She still needs to fall in love with me. Let me focus on that before I get my hopes up and they come crashing down on me, "  Vader sighed, nervously, already dressed in elegant midnight blue robes with delicate black embroidery. "Is this too much for an emissary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An emissary of yourself, sir? Hardly. You’re the wealthiest being in the universe,” Rex pointed out, his tone becoming teasing. “You might even be underdressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time, I'll go for bathed in gold and sapphires," he retorted sarcastically. "I don't want to overwhelm her," he looked down at the bouquet of various crystal flowers, tied together with string made of pure gold. "Did I overdo it with this?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, sir, I think the only thing you’re overdoing is your thoughts. Relax a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Rex, and make sure we're not interrupted," Vader smiled gratefully at his friend as they stood in the hallway that led to the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sat on the stone bench overlooking the lake that adjoined the palace, spinning the crystal rose in her fingers as she waited. The brown curls of her hair tumbled freely about her shoulders, held in place only by a small circlet of gems that matched her pale blue gown and the petals of the rose. At the sound of his footsteps, she rose and bowed her head politely. “You’re here on behalf of your master?” she guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, stunned and captivated by her ethereal beauty. She was like a vision, an Angel embodying a beautiful sunset. "Y-Yes," he stuttered as his voice trembled. "I… Uh… these are for you," he whispered softly, taking a couple of steps closer to her, "from my Master, of course, he knows you've been enjoying his gifts." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were all from him?” she asked, accepting the bouquet graciously as she looked up at him, brown eyes shining curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one else has the power to immortalize flowers in crystal," he explained, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She bit her lip. “This is your first time acting in this capacity, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," he laughed, blushing, and she smiled. "Is it that obvious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” she confirmed, sitting back down. “Most men in your position would be much better rehearsed and much less genuine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't given much time to prepare and I hope this is the last time I do this," he said, his blue gaze almost as clear as the lake. "So does he," he added in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspected,” she whispered back before returning to a normal speaking tone. “And speaking of your master, I’m curious to know his reasons for courting me. Perhaps you can enlighten me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," as he took a seat, he cleared his throat. "He has crossed paths with you previously in a couple of occasions and he was taken, not only with your beauty, but your kindness to others. You are… unique. He's not the type of man to be so easily intrigued, but… you have left him speechless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is that the reason he sent you, rather than come himself to his own palace?” she asked, then blushed slightly. “I don’t mean to be so forward, forgive me. This has been a rather strange day for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to apologize. He doesn't want to influence you with his identity. Not so soon, anyway, it's why he sends me. I can represent him very well. By nightfall, you will be able to speak with him, however, you must not turn on your lights. You must not see him until he allows it. I know it's strange, but… please, keep an open mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you tell me his name? Or at least your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will tell you his own with time," he smiled. "My name is Anakin, your highness. Can I take you on a tour of the estate?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate that, thank you, Anakin. But first I have one more question for you.” She set the flowers to the side as she looked at him curiously. “Isn’t your master concerned that sending you to court me in his stead might lead to me developing feelings for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked amused. "No, he is not. I did promise him I would not be irresistible and adorable," he chuckled, standing up. "Trust me," he offered her a hand to help her up, blue eyes filled with secrets, mysteries and most of all, adoration. "Both of us know what we're doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making fun of me, Anakin?” She asked, allowing him to pull her to her feet as a small smile played on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of her hand on his was like nothing he had ever experienced before and that was something when you were a few thousand years old. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb as he quirked his lips upwards. “Oh, no. I am much too scared to make fun of a Princess,” he said, taking her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, he wanted her to love them both. Both sides of him. The man he wished he could be as a mortal, Anakin, that Shmi had lovingly raised and Vader, the god of death and balance, the threatening creature that kept the Sith under control and locked away in Tartarus, whose power was unmatchable and whose temper was known to create the most devastating storms. If she were to be his Queen, she would live with both and both needed to be loved. Placing her hand on his forearm, he directed her towards the stairs that would lead them to the private beach that surrounded the front of the palace. “Has my mother told you the rules about your stay in Varykino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I cannot leave the grounds and I should only eat what I’m told to eat? Yes, she has, though she did not mention she was your mother. Should I expect your father too?” she joked, looking around at the tapestries decorating the hallways, depicting the stories she had learned as a child. There had been similar hangings in her own palace, but, just like the bedding in her room, these were infinitely finer than anything her family had owned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just my mother. You really need to follow those rules. When our Master visits you, you are not allowed to see his face, so turning on the light is not an option. He wants you to be comfortable, though, and ask any questions you may have. Except who he is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Your master is a very unusual man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader paused. "He is. However, he worries about your well-being. I know it has been a strange day. How do you feel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat overwhelmed,” she confessed. “It still isn’t clear to me why it was necessary for me to be abducted in the middle of the night and brought here, or why there has to be all this secrecy. And I’m surprised your master is interested in a bride that people think might be cursed.” She watched for his reaction very carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to bite back a grin. "He'll… he'll apologize for that tonight. Both the abduction and the cursed thing. He can be…" Vader snorted as he remembered how Obi-Wan described him one time, "dramatic and selfish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible for driving away all other suitors I had?” Padmé asked, clearly unimpressed as she folded her arms and looked up at him. “That’s terrible. Those poor men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll be back to normal soon enough," Vader rolled his eyes. "He found them bothersome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I, but they were only doing what was expected of them!” she chided. “Surely there were better ways for your master to have pressed his suit than causing so much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "Oh, that's sort of his specialty. He knew they wouldn't give up their suit. Why would they?" She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. Theed had plentiful harvests, healthy livestock, a wealth of minerals and goods to trade. It was practically a treasure trove, and her dowry was motivation enough for any would-be suitor to overlook the usual impediments to a courtship. As distasteful as she found it, supernatural intervention would have been the only assured means of deterrence. And the effects </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been fearsome, which was in keeping with the prophecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you have a point, but I still think it was cruel. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be having words with him when he comes to visit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please do." He requested. "Honesty, your highness, will always be the key. Always tell him how you feel. What you think. He will enjoy that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He expects honesty from me, but keeps his identity a secret,” Padmé pointed out, playing with a strand of her hair. “You don’t find that hypocritical? Or at the very least, odd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips. "He's complicated. But he has his reasons that you will later understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more I’m told I’ll understand, the less I am convinced that I will,” she remarked, lifting her skirts as they approached the beach. She bent down and removed her sandals before gracefully stepping across the golden sand to the water’s edge. “This feels wonderful,” she sighed. “And it’s so beautiful here. Like something from a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is one of the most enchanting places of the realm,” Vader commented as he grimaced at the sand that he would have to step on to follow her. He had never really liked sand. It got everywhere. It was rough. It was irritating. “We’re happy it pleases you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always loved the water,” she said, keeping the fabric above the rippling edge of the lake. “Ever since I was a child. But tell me more about your master’s realm, I’m anxious to learn. Especially since I might be its Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a fairly… normal and reasonable realm, nothing too out of the ordinary,” he winced at the blatant lie. “To tell you more would upset my Master, so forgive me. He’ll be the one to disclose that information when he feels it’s the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother said that your Master was a kind man, you’re giving me a different impression,” she mused, stepping back onto the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, if I keep this rhythm, she will leave before my other half appears. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader let out a sigh. “He is kind. He is,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can be kind. I am kind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s just… he’s very complicated. Not many understand him, nor do they try to, that’s why he wants to keep his identity hidden, for now, so you are not influenced by the baggage his name brings. I know, I know, these are all mixed signals, but he likes to believe he can be worth the trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided not to bring up the prophecy at all. “I think I would like to go back inside, Anakin. Is there a library I could visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made you upset, haven’t I?” He paled at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not upset,” she answered earnestly. “But I need some time to myself, to think about everything. You’ve done nothing wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a library inside, I will show you,” he sighed, knowing this was not starting well and feeling like when he returned, as the god, later that day, it was going to be final. Either she would beg to leave or, by some miracle, want to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” As she picked up her sandals with one hand, the other rested on his arm. “Lead the way back, please.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>One thing Padmé had not expected was how quickly darkness could fall in Varykino. It seemed Shmi had barely whisked away the last bits of dinner before the daylight had disappeared outside. The older woman had guided Padmé back to her chambers and helped her prepare for the evening, exchanging the blue gown for a loose white one that could be slept in, then extinguished the lamps, leaving the room in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sat in the center of her bed, waiting in the silence and the blackness of the chamber for some sign of her suitor’s arrival. Footsteps, movement, breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin was on her mind more than he should have been, the disappointment and unhappiness on his face had been difficult to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe apologies are in order,” the voice sounded far away, but eerily close. It was almost mechanical, without a lot of emotions laced through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be right, my lord,” Padmé replied glibly, “but from you or from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did abduct you from Theed. I cursed your suitors. I am offering an unorthodox courtship. What sins would you have to apologize for, my lady?” Despite the mechanical aspect, he briefly sounded amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impertinence,” she answered with a little smile. “I was told it’s a very grievous transgression for a young woman in my position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free will is not impertinence, not to me,” he replied. “Has my staff treated you properly today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have, to the best of their abilities, but I think I might have had too many questions they weren’t allowed to answer.” Padmé reached out a hand. “Will you come closer, please? It’s very unnerving not knowing where you are. As if I were talking to a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for not going closer, but I can be more visible,” he took a few steps closer, she could hear the rustle of leather, could see a flash of the black cape as he passed to stand at the foot of her bed. “My identity can be a burden. I don’t want to overwhelm you. Not so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was the case, why did you kiss me last night? That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, yes,” he replied. “I really don’t want to apologize for that, but… should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she paused, “but it was not how I expected to be kissed for the first time. I thought I would at least be able to know what the man looked like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will,” he reassured her. “I don’t intend to keep this secret forever. Just until I know you are ready to know who I really am. That is why I sent Anakin to you over the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good man, and he is trying very hard to serve you well. I hope you will not be harsh with him because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be harsh? Has he done anything to offend you?” Vader tried to keep himself from sounding amused, but it was sweet she was worried about his other persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You, on the other hand,” she paused, looking in his direction. “I’m not sure what to think of you. You’ve done things that could warrant offense, but I don’t know enough about you as a man to judge you properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” he said calmly. “Tell me, what would you like to ask me. I’ll be as truthful as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you intend for this courtship to last? And what do you expect from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will last as long as you decide. I won’t hold you here more time than you want to.” He said. “What I expect, on the other hand… what do you think a suitor expects? Besides the dowry, something that I don’t need or will request. Better yet, what do you expect from your suitor? From me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honesty. I want to know what awaits me if I consent to be your wife. What my role will be in your realm, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will love and worship you. You will be Queen and your power will influence more than you know. I want you as my equal, my partner. The person I will always look for advice and honesty. I am very careful with my feelings, your highness, I wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t, at some level, already felt something for you,” he answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you pinch me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I… what?” Vader sounded genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am asking you to pinch me,” she repeated. “If it weren’t for the fact that I know nothing about you, I would think I dreamed you up. Or hit my head when I fainted in the meadow. Either way, you seem almost too well-suited to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, this is not a dream,” he chuckled, though it was barely understood through the mechanical breathing. After a few moments of silence, she saw the shadow of his gloved hand move and, at her side, in an explosion of silver dust, was a crystal lotus flower. “Are crystal flowers becoming too much? Should I arrange for something else to give you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful.” She accepted the flower with a smile. “But I wouldn’t object to gifts meant to stimulate my mind, or at least keep me entertained when neither you nor Anakin is here to pay me court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will keep that thought in mind. What are your favorite works to read, your highness? Do you prefer a theme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if you answer for yourself as well,” she replied coyly before blushing. In the span of one day, she’d been more forward than she’d been in all the years of her life. Was it something about Varykino that brought it out in her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“History, mostly. Strategy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer narrative histories. And poetry, for lighter reading,” she informed him. “Perhaps we might read something together at some point. Though that would require there be enough light for me to read. And see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, it’s something that we definitely should do together.” He paused. “Does this mean you will not be requesting to return to Theed?” Vader asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, my lord,” she shook her head. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked the darkness and the armor he wore, otherwise, she would have seen the relief and pure happiness in his face. “Anytime you would like to return home, your highness, you can request it. You are not a prisoner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, my lord. And I am willing to stay, but my family,” she swallowed. “They must be worried about me. If I could send some kind of word to them, it would put my mind at ease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write them a letter and I’ll make sure they receive it. Although, they are aware you are in no danger,” he soothed her. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and reached out until her fingers brushed against the sturdy fabric of his cape, giving her a semblance of contact as she spoke with an earnest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t ever have to thank me, Padmé.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his magic, the helmet disappeared. He knew in the darkness of the room, she would be unable to see his features and he took advantage of it by leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Ever since he kissed her at the meadow, her lips, her taste was all he could think about and he didn’t have enough restraint to hold back from kissing her one more time, especially when she was so close. She sucked in a breath but leaned into the kiss, determined to stay awake this time. Her hand reached up to touch his face, trying to get a sense of its shape, but the sheer intoxication of the embrace made it difficult to concentrate, and she whimpered as it overwhelmed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, smiling. “I’m sorry, it will get easier for you in time,” he whispered, kissing her cheek lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you putting some kind of spell on me?” she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid that’s just my nature,” he sighed, pulling away. “Good night, your highness. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, my lord.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If It's True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anakin?” Padmé stopped under one of the trees in the garden and reached up to pull a blooming flower from one of the branches. “Can I ask you something about this realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything. It’s what I’m here for,” he leaned against the tree, observing her calmly. “How can I satisfy your curiosity, my lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After your master left me last night, I thought I heard noises beyond the estates, awful noises that made me shiver. Are there monsters of some kind in this realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no monsters,” he replied truthfully. He would have to charm the wails of the dead in a more secure way, that was for certain. He didn’t want her to know the reality of where she lived for the moment. “Maybe they were the winds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” She didn’t look convinced. “I trust you. But I know there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> soldiers here, I’ve seen them at the edge of the estate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are my master’s battalion. His trustworthy security. You have nothing to fear, they are here to protect you,” he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your master worry someone else might try to steal me from him?” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was speaking in jest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he tilted his head. “Do you know how desired you are, your highness? How many men and creatures alike would fight for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had assumed all of them were cursed into staying away from me, preempting the need for any kind of fight,” Padmé retorted. “And I’ll say what I did the first day you visited me on his behalf, you’re the greatest threat to his suit. Just like him, you visit me every day and try to win my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, your highness, afraid you might fall in love with me?” Vader grinned at her, looking all innocent and boyish in his looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an advantage in that I know what you look like.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But your Master’s advantage is in the way he kisses me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is my only advantage, I’m at a serious disadvantage,” he chuckled. “Again, I’m telling you, neither of us is worried. He sent me in with a purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what purpose is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be your servant when he can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She started to pull the petals from the flower one at a time. “You and your master are close, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader bit his lip and looked closely at her, trying to be innocent while answering her questions. “Yes. We are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you say that he loves me?” It was a question she’d been holding in for weeks, and one that she could no longer keep to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He does,” he confessed quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More than I expected to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you think you would like having me as your mistress?” The last of the petals slipped through her fingers and fluttered to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, would you be a cruel mistress?” He quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” she said indignantly and he laughed at her reaction. “But I know so little about this realm, you and your mother are the only citizens I can talk to. The only ones who know me enough to judge what kind of Queen I might be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, everyone knows you will be a great Queen. Over the past few weeks, very few doubts have remained. Both in my mind and in my Master’s as well. He is still concerned, though, that you might want to run away as soon as you find the truth,” Vader explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you lied to me when you said he loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” he retorted, offended. “I do not lie, your highness,” he scowled. “I wouldn’t lie about something so important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t trust me, how can he really say he loves me?” she countered. “I know enough about love to know that when it’s real, Anakin, there aren't any doubts like the ones you’re describing. There’s faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader groaned as he sat on a nearby bench, dropping his head on his hands. “It’s more complicated than that. It’s not that simple. It might be, in your world, but here it’s a completely different story, you have no idea of what he represents. What he rules over. If you did, you would run screaming for the hills and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what he’s afraid of,” he argued, upset. “If you feared him, it would kill him. Quite literally, I’m afraid,” he mumbled as he felt the tightening in his chest, just as he did, every night he visited her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should send a letter to Theed asking that the statue my parents commissioned of me be sent down here then,” Padmé scoffed. “Maybe that would be more convenient for your master, a statue can’t be frightened or run away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand,” he stood up, furious as his eyes swirled with gold before he looked aghast and controlled himself, clearing his throat and looking ashamed. “I… I have to leave. You should return to the Palace.” Turning on his heel, Vader walked away, leaving her alone in the courtyard. Moments later, he was gone from her sight.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Vader returned to his own palace to find Obi-Wan sitting on the floor of his throne room, legs folded and calmly sipping from a cup of tea. The god of wisdom set it down when he saw Vader. “Is everything alright? The Sith haven’t made an escape attempt, have they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you worry about?” Vader snarled, making the cup of tea tremble and a crack appeared on its fine edges. “No, they’re still in Tartarus, where they will always be. Now, I’m not in the mood. You can leave. Go back to your posh temple on the mountain and bother someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked about the Sith because I wasn’t sure what else could result in such a foul expression on your face. “I came here on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> behalf. Or are you no longer interested in the path to immortality for the Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated as he sat on his throne, huffing. “I don’t know if I’ll need it,” he muttered. “But I would like to hear your solution anyway, go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took quite a bit of research and translation,” Obi-Wan explained, getting to his feet as he produced a scroll from inside his tunic. “But I found it, in the Archives of the Father. They say that a new god may be created through the bestowment of nectar and ambrosia, but only after they have proven themselves worthy through a test of some kind. Without it, the food of the gods would destroy them. I am still researching what the test entails, but here.” He approached the throne and passed the scroll to Vader. “See for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader accepted the scroll and quickly scanned the words, looking pained and reflective. “As if the Grand Master would ever grant me that particular favor,” he said coldly. “He hates me. They all do. If you think they would do anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see me happy, you don’t know them that well,” he set the scroll aside. “They will enjoy my misery until the end of time rather than sharing any gifts they might be able to bestow on anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you love this woman as I believe you do, Vader, you can’t give up so easily. Or is your foul temper a result of the Princess in some way? What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been courting her for weeks and I know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how I feel about her, but every time I want to tell her the truth, show her who I am, I am swallowed by the fear of her rejection. What I represent, what I am… she wouldn’t love me, she would worship me because she would fear my power and… and it gets harder and harder and I’m starting to believe that this is going to be impossible, that I should take her back to Theed. Remove her memories and restore her life back to normal,” he shook his head, grief haunting his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would certainly make Windu and the others happy,” Obi-Wan mused, rubbing at his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Everyone would be satisfied,” he looked away, and closed his eyes with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone but you. And I would prefer to see you happy. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friend, however odd a friendship it might be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not meant for happiness, everyone made sure of it,” Vader whispered. “You should go, Obi-Wan, I’m not the greatest company today. I need to compose myself. Think about what I need to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Obi-Wan bowed. “Did you tell Ahsoka the same thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” He asked, baffled. “I haven’t seen her lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Several of her fellow godlings were looking for her when I set out to visit you, I assumed she’d come to pay you a visit. Is she not here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not to me, she isn’t…” his eyes narrowed as it dawned on him where she might be. Ahsoka had been complaining that she still hasn’t met Padmé for weeks and when she took off, pouty and upset a week or two ago, he thought she had dropped it. However, he was beginning to think she had discarded his blessing altogether.  “Oh, I’m going to kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know Ahsoka at all?” Vader jumped from his throne. “Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>she would.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we leave now, we’ll be too late, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader was already racing from the room before he could answer that question.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>From down the hallway that led to Padmé’s private chambers, he could already hear the laughter and the feminine voices. He was going to wrangle her little neck for disobeying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ashla,” Padmé giggled as she took another bite of the sliced apples Shmi had brought them. “I’m sorry we haven’t met before now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wanted to, Princess, but work keeps me busy,” Ahsoka said, turning to see Vader approaching the Solar. As she turned, he could see the shimmer of a glamour over her godly features, keeping Padmé from recognizing her. It didn’t hide how widely she smirked at the two of them. “Hello, Anakin. Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashla,” Vader said through gritted teeth. “I didn’t know it was your day off today,” his blue eyes darkened with a threat Ahsoka could recognize too well. “You could have said something, we would have prepared your welcoming to Varykino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the Princess was welcome enough,” Ahsoka promised. “I think she’s going to be a marvelous Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for Ashla’s intrusion, your highness,” Vader said, glancing at Padmé briefly. “Sometimes she can be a little rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not harming anyone,” Padmé replied, her expression cooling as she looked at him. “And it was hardly an intrusion, I was alone after you cut today’s visit short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringed as he felt how upset he had left her. It truly wasn’t his intention, but he has been on edge for weeks now, switching from Anakin to Vader and from Vader to Anakin, unable to be both for her. Vader should have known better than to let his temper flare like that. “Yes, my apologies for that,” he mumbled apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment’s silence, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan watching both of them curiously until Padmé finally spoke. “I won’t tell your master about your outburst,” she said and Vader nearly rolled his eyes. “But I will be having </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> words with him tonight, you may want to prepare him for that when you make your report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it certainly looks like someone is in trouble,” Obi-Wan noticed, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall tonight,” Ahsoka muttered, hiding her smile and Vader flashed her a look that clearly said that he was tempted to make her one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t been introduced,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “I’m Ben, your highness, and advisor for,” he glanced at Vader, “Anakin’s Master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so he’s commanded </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you not to tell me his name.” Padmé huffed. “He’s nothing if not thorough, my husband-to-be.” Ahsoka shot Vader a smirk at that and he glared at her in response. He was still upset by her breaking his rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Obi-Wan said amicably. “We know what you mean to him and yes, he’s unorthodox but he means well. Though, I might need to warn you,” he sat in a chair near the Princess, “he is a handful,” he stage-whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Ben,” Padmé prompted, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. “Do you think there can be love without trust?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader let himself fall on the nearest chair, biting back a groan. She was going to milk these two for information to the best of her abilities and they would gladly give it to her. He was doomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think it can,” Obi-Wan replied as he served himself of another cup of tea. “Trust is a fundamental pillar for any relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashla said something similar.” Padmé gave Anakin a look that clearly said ‘you’re outnumbered.’ “I wonder what your master’s answer will be.” Vader just laughed out loud and said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a play with words,” Ahsoka pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or an argument to defend his position,” Obi-Wan added sipping his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said he didn’t trust you,” Vader spoke up, flashing his so-called-friends a menacing glare. “You didn’t interpret my words well, your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then translate for me. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka turned to him, in silence, waiting to hear his answer as well. He looked at both of them and then at Padmé. “He just fears what you might do when you discover who he really is,” he said uncomfortably, having so many eyes on him. “His identity carries so much baggage. He loves you, more than what you believe, but…” he knew just how to turn the tables on her, “do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>love him enough to overlook that?” the other two gods turned their stares to the Princess of Theed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask me a question where the situations are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same,” she shot back hotly. “I’ve been nothing but honest with him, while he keeps secrets from me every night. I want to trust him, I have done everything I can to show him I’m worthy of his trust, and apparently, nothing is good enough for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Vader said softly. “It really isn’t and—give me just a second,” he turned to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who were observing with rapid attention, “can you two leave us alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashla</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Obi-Wan took Ahsoka by the arm and practically pulled her from the room. “We have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll visit again soon!” Ahsoka called brightly, waving goodbye as she was dragged out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, listen,” he started softly and changed seats, to one closer to her. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. “You have done nothing wrong, in fact, you have been perfect and so incredibly patient, you have no idea what it means. He doesn’t doubt you. It’s not you that he doubts. It’s… it’s himself. You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>good and pure and… he isn’t,” he lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. “When he reveals himself, it will all change. Everything. It scares him. It does. A lot more than he cares to admit because he loves you, but he knows what that love brings and in a way, he doesn’t want to taint you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I told him tonight that I would marry him, would it change anything?” she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader rubbed his thumb over her knuckle. “He would tell you the truth and it would change everything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because, before you make that decision, you need to know the truth,” he whispered back, heart racing because all he wanted was her. Her love and her as his wife. He never craved anyone so much as he did her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than he thinks, Anakin, my love isn’t conditional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, knowing that their courting was coming to an end. One way or another. “I’ll let him know,” he said, smiling at her. He squeezed her hand one last time, before releasing her. “Do you need anything else, your highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in, hugging him tightly as she released a shuddering breath. “Thank you.” The embrace lasted far longer than what she had been taught was proper, but the longer she held on, the more she could not shake the feeling that he was somehow familiar to her. Some kind of instinct took over, and she pressed her lips to his. That same, overwhelming and intoxicating feeling came over her but before it had any effect, he pulled away, blinking slowly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” he said, breathless and before she knew it, he had disappeared from her chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she blurted, covering one hand with her mouth, but even as her guilt rose in her stomach, the familiarity of the kiss became more noticeable. “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you’ve kept from me?” she whispered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Vader arrived at Padmé’s chambers that night, she was sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees like a child, still wearing the turquoise dress and the gold jewelry she had been wearing that day. As soon as he entered the room, she let out a weak sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to her side, kneeling. “Don’t cry. Why are you crying?” He offered her his hands to help her up. “I hate seeing you in distress. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t,” she broke off as she tried to breathe. “I didn’t mean for things to be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for, nothing,” he assured her as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. “I’m the one who keeps secrets. I’m the one who is ruining this. Not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one who kissed Anakin,” she argued. “I swear, I didn’t mean to, but I was distraught and we were holding each other, and it just... happened. It’s not his fault, it’s mine, it’s entirely mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader opened and closed his mouth, feeling horrible. “He told me and you don’t have to worry about him. I know you’ve grown close. After all, he’s the one you see every day,” he said softly. “Please, don’t be so upset, it breaks my heart to see you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” she begged, grabbing the front of his robes. “Please, just kiss me and make me forget today happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he could comply. He would love nothing more than to have her in his arms and as he made the helmet disappear, he dipped his head to lock his lips with hers and wrap his arms around her. She tasted heavenly and a part of him would die if she were gone from his life but he couldn’t do anything about that. It was her choice. Moving his lips over hers, he sighed as she worked as a soothing balm to his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand pressed against his cheek, deepening the kiss and guiding him until they were against the bed. “Tell me the truth,” she murmured against his lips. “What else did Anakin say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That somehow, despite all of this, you wanted to marry me,” his breath was cold against her cheek, as he nuzzled her neck, lost in her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she confirmed and his heart burst with joy. “I love you. And I want to be with you, as your wife, as your queen,” she paused and her second hand slipped down, gripping the flints that she needed to light the oil lamp that sat beside her bed. “Your mistress. Anakin.” There was a strike, a spark, and the oil caught it, creating a small flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was only half-illuminated, but it was enough that she could see the proud angles of his cheeks, his deep blue eyes, his sandy hair. He pulled back from her with such intensity that she toppled onto the bed and his helmet reappeared over his head, covering all his features. Combined with the rest of his suit, he looked threatening, a mighty creature that was not to be trifled with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had one rule!” He hissed, startled, his voice mechanical again as he loomed over her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where Is She?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padmé stared up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span> in disbelief, trying to process what had just happened. “So you are one and the same,” she exhaled. “I suspected after the kiss, but I…” The full weight of what he was wearing and who he was sunk in. “Sola was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader scowled, anger running through him. He knew it wasn’t rational, he would have probably revealed the truth to her that night, but seeing her disobey his rule so carelessly had angered him. “I told you not to turn on the lights. I warned you. Why would you do that, without my permission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” she winced at the sound of his voice. “I didn’t realize, please, forgive me! I just  wanted...” Habit took over her body, and she bowed her head, averting her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you doing?” He hissed in disbelief. This. This is what he didn’t want. The reverence. The worship of a god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I...” The words died on her tongue, and she let out a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His armor vanished in a magical glamour, leaving him with the robes he had worn that afternoon. “This is what I didn’t want to happen,” he said, pained. “You bowing to me, unable to look me in the eye or even speak. I never want </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was why I never told you. What I feared the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I told you.” She managed to raise her eyes. “I told you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did you tell me?” He demanded. “And for the love of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <span>… stop bowing your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crown fell from her hair as she turned her head upwards, tears shining in her eyes. “I said my love did not have conditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the glamours were slowly stripped away from around Varykino, everything became more real and less like it was out of a dream. “You’re in the Elysian Fields. The limbo between life and death, a paradise for righteous souls.” He explained. “I rule over death and balance. Over the Underworld. The sounds you hear… they are not monsters, they are the souls of the fallen, begging to be released, crying for forgiveness. It’s the wail of the dead, the ones who weren’t granted passage to the Elysian Fields. This would be what you would rule over. Are you telling me, this wouldn’t bother you?” Pausing, Vader shook his head. “I was going to tell you the truth tonight, I realized I had reached a point of no return. I never wanted it to be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then forgive me,” she whispered, reaching out to him. “Anakin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Anakin,” he snapped, blue eyes swirling with gold for a moment. “I’m Vader. King of the Underworld. I’m not the innocent emissary you saw every day. I’m the man in the stories your niece fears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t fear you.” But her voice trembled and cracked, heavy with the tears she was trying to keep at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worship me,” he shook his head. “Don’t you? Like a good follower who leaves the sacrifices and visits my temple every week for a prayer?” Closing his eyes, he bit back his own tears. “It’s how I fell in love in the first place. I was so curious about you, your selfless prayers, your voice, that I visited the temple, time after time, just to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… My lord… Vader...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to leave,” he shook himself from her grasp, especially after the ‘my lord’ was said with such reverence. “For now. I can’t think straight,” and she could see. She could see his blue eyes, darkened with confusion and regret. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before he magically disappeared from her bedroom, leaving her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t!” she protested, reaching for the air where he had stood only a moment before. “Wait!” But he was already gone, and she was surrounded by the remains of a beautiful lie she would have given anything to have back at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran through the estate, searching for anyone, but every hall and chamber was deserted when she looked. There was no trace that anyone had ever been there to begin with. She searched the courtyard, the lake, the gardens, but there was still no trace of anyone. And then she reached the edge of the estate and the heavy wooden gates that had kept her inside. Beyond those gates lay the Underworld. Vader had told her not to go there, but she’d already broken one rule. Could it really be that much worse if she broke another? Swallowing her fear, she pushed, and the doors gave way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bleak gray place, filled with mist that swirled and wailed. As she drew closer, she realized the mists were the shades of the dead, who reached for her, snatching at her jewelry and clothes as she pushed through them. “Vader!” She called his name desperately. “Vader, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way of knowing how long she wandered through the Underworld, the sky never changed and everything looked the same, but eventually, she found herself at the tree-lined banks of a river. The trees bore a deep red fruit she didn’t recognize, but their scent was intoxicating in the same way Vader’s breath and lips were. She was reaching out to touch one when she heard a voice calling out. “Padmé!” It startled her enough that she grabbed the fruit, snapping it from its branch as she turned towards the voice. A dark-skinned man in pale gold armor stood on the other side of the river. “Princess of Theed, you do not belong here,” he called. “I’ve come to take you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Theed. Her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what about Vader? As she stood there, paralyzed by indecision, the dark-skinned man boarded the boat used to ferry the souls of the dead, crossing the river towards her. The closer he got, the more he seemed to be in pain, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the boat. “Take us back to the other side!” he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Wait!” she screamed, thrashing in his grip. “I can’t leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not belong here,” he said again, forcefully as the boat took her away from the Underworld. From Vader. “We’ll take you home, Princess, and this nightmare will soon be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a nightmare!” she protested, unaware of how truly mad she looked with her hair unkempt, her jewels knocked askew, and her dress in shreds. “You have to let me go back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a mortal,” he stated coldly. “You do not belong in the Underworld, for you still have a soul and still draw mortal breath. This illusion he has had you living in for weeks is not real. You will be better when you’re home. With your family. Where you </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, she felt an odd sensation running through her body, one that was harsh, and burning hot, and made her weep from pain. She collapsed in his arms, convulsing as it continued to consume her senses.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Vader paced his throne room, going over his encounter with Padmé. Over and over again he went through their conversation. Then he went through all the moments over the past weeks. Her time with Anakin. Her conversations with Vader. She realized, in the end, he was one and the same. She has always been brilliant. He stopped, knowing he might have overreacted tonight. He was going to tell her the whole truth, after all. It was just being caught off guard that set him off. He’d been hoping to gently ease her into the reality of what he was. This… this was a disaster. A disaster he needed to fix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to go to her again. He would apologize. He would be on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>knees </span>
  </em>
  <span>if it was necessary. This was his fault. All of this was his fault. But he could make it better. They could speak truthfully. If, by then, she wanted to go home, she would go independently of what it would do to his heart. But a big part of him still held onto hope she wanted to marry him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My love has no conditions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing in Varykino, he started down the hallway to her chambers, but something felt very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. It was eerily quiet and moments before he reached her door, Shmi was leaving her room, a haunted look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look she gave him made his blood run cold. “She’s gone, Ani,” she whispered and took his hand. “She’s not in the estate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I… I barely left… where could she have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gates, sweetheart, the gates were open,” Shmi explained sadly. “She went after you, into the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he breathed, terrified. “No, no, she couldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was desperate to find you,” his mother sighed. “I heard her calling your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did too, but I thought she was here. Safe,” his eyes welled up but he pushed his emotions down. “I need to find her. Before it’s too late,” he kissed his mother’s knuckles and vanished, reappearing again in the edges of the River Styx. “Padmé? Padmé, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your majesty is looking for the pretty mortal princess, she’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watto,” he hissed and turned to look at the small creature in the boat that usually crossed the river. “Where is she?” His eyes flashed that yellow gold he knew all creatures feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Windu paid me good coin to bring him close enough to take her from this side of the river,” the old ferryman answered nonchalantly. “He’s been camped out here for weeks, part of why business has been so slow for me. No wars up above means fewer souls incoming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage filled him. Windu was always distasteful. A horrible excuse for a god. His eyes settled on the permanent glow as the destructive side of him took hold of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little minx put up a fight, though,” Watto added with a shrug, “screaming and begging to be let go. Not that a tiny thing like her ever had a chance against a god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoyed the good coin,” with a snap of his fingers, the creature turned to dust. Traitorous, greedy being. There were thousands ready to fill his place. “Windu, you son of a bitch, you come down here and face me yourself,” he screamed at the skies, his weapon materializing itself in his hands. A beautiful metallic hilt appeared in his hand and as he wrapped his fist around it, a glowing beam of red light shot up and vibrated with magical power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There was a crackle in the air and Windu appeared on the other bank, holding his own luminescent purple blade. “You’re too late, Vader. She will never again be your prisoner. We’ve seen to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that he could think about was Watto’s last words. “She didn’t want to leave,” he said coldly as he took a few steps forward, into the water. “She wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you did to her will wear off in time and she will return to the life mortals are meant to have. The Oracle will be proven wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Oracle? What does that old crone has to do with Padmé?” He hissed as he began to cross the river. He would kill Windu. By his own hands if he had to. That god had made his life a living hell and he would not tolerate it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you don’t know!” Windu scoffed derisively. “Obi-Wan might believe you’re above meddling with prophecies, but I know better! You wanted the girl, so you engineered a means to take her!”</span>
</p><p><span>“I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn’t meddle with the Oracle. We all know her powers come from the Father. Padmé was not my prisoner. She wasn’t lied to or enchanted. Everything was real and you </span><em><span>took her away,</span></em><span>” he snarled. “You took her away and you had the audacity to meddle</span> <span>with </span><em><span>my </span></em><span>kingdom. I’ve put up with you for too long now, Windu.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Fight me if you must, Vader, but you will never have the Princess again. Not until she enters your kingdom the way mortals are meant to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to prove you wrong,” with golden eyes filled with hatred, he came out of the Styx on the other bank, ready to strike Windu down, once and for all. He was dying to see how the god of war actually fared in an even match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ahsoka and Obi-Wan materialized at his side, grabbing his arms before he could raise the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go,” he struggled against their grip. “I will kill him and we’ll see if he keeps that arrogant look. I’ve been putting up with his bullshit for </span>
  <em>
    <span>far, far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not worth getting into a war with every other Jedi!” Ahsoka urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill him,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “do you really want to go through the trouble of opening Tartarus and risk the Sith escaping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn them, they were right. If the Sith escaped, it would be a worse fate than anything they could imagine. “Well then, I’ll just have to severely hurt him. He took her against her will, he’s going to pay for that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did my duty as a protector of humanity! She does not belong in the Underworld!” Windu snapped. “Nor do whatever other mortal girls might strike your fancy next!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader growled and invested towards him, wanting nothing more than to seriously maim him. If he couldn’t kill him, he would cripple him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop antagonizing him,” Ahsoka hissed as she began to struggle with her hold on Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Windu, the prophecy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Obi-Wan insisted calmly. “I may not approve of Vader’s methods, but Padmé’s place is by his side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words had some effect on Vader as he stopped struggling against their grip. “What prophecy?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one predicting that Padmé would be a queen beloved by all, most of all her fearsome and powerful husband,” Ahsoka blurted out, even as Windu scowled at her. Vader turned to her, surprise coloring his features. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The actual prophecy had more details, I think,” the godling added, “and it rhymed. But I didn’t hear it firsthand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Windu, I think it best if you leave,” Obi-Wan advised. “And inform Yoda that I wish to address the entire council on this matter, on Olympus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to be advised on,” Windu snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not for you to decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to regret your actions today, Windu, mark my words,” Vader stated coldly, as he stopped struggling and calmed down, scowling his features into nonchalance. His eyes returned to a dark blue and his weapon disappeared. The god of war gave him one last doubtful look before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t have threatened him,” Obi-Wan sighed, looking back at Vader. “Antagonizing him will make convincing everyone else that much harder for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You are defending him?” Vader scowled. “He removed her from my realm against her wishes. He has had a personal vendetta against me for centuries and this was his way of attacking me. I am not about to stand by and do nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, he still wields considerable influence on the council. I am trying to ensure the best chance of reuniting you with your beloved, Vader, but that means you have to work with me and keep your temper in check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader bit his tongue and nodded, silently. “Where is she now?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Returned to Theed, to the best of my knowledge. But I think it will be in your best interests to keep your distance from her, at least for the time being. If only to show the council that her love for you is not simply the result of a spell. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least speak with her? I need to apologize for what happened tonight.” Vader widened his eyes, worried that he wouldn’t be able to see her for a long period of time. Who knows how long it would take the gods to weigh in on their fate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can pass something along—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ahsoka. We have to play by their rules, for now.” Obi-Wan said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I understand,” his face hardened as he turned around and disappeared, leaving the two gods alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think this is going to work?” Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to believe that it will. I don’t want to know the outcome if their love cannot transcend whatever strife the prophecy spoke of. Stay with him as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best,” Ahsoka vowed and disappeared right after, no doubt, after Vader.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Padmé awoke in her own bed, everything looking exactly as it had when she’d left it. The only thing that reassured her that her time in the Underworld hadn’t been a dream was the fruit still clutched in her hand. As she looked at it, two sentences echoed in her head, one from Shmi and one from the priest at Vader’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eat only what you are told by either me, the emissary, or the Master himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vader ate the food of the underworld, forever binding himself to it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a moment’s hesitation, she dug her thumbnail into the red skin of the fruit, breaking it open to reveal the seeds inside. “I’m coming,” she whispered, pulling one of the seeds out and raising it to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a gentle hand grasped her wrist. “I will strongly advise against that. There is no way to tell what it would do to a mortal.” She looked up to see an auburn-haired man standing over her. Vaguely, she recognized him as Ben, the advisor from the Underworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need to get back to him,” she pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would love nothing more, but not like this,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Give me the fruit, Princess. It is not the answer that you seek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She clutched it to her chest tightly. “I do value your counsel, Ben, and I will take it if you can help me return to him, but I will not give this up, not until I’m reunited with Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, I have another way of reuniting you with him. A much safer one. That pomegranate is only safe for those already bound to the Underworld, or immortals who choose that fate. Its effects on you could be catastrophic. It can have the opposite result of what you wish,” Obi-Wan explained calmly. “Also, I would prefer if you refer to me as Obi-Wan, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” she repeated in disbelief. The god of wisdom and diplomacy. It should have surprised her more than it did. “I will keep it all the same. But tell me, please, what must I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. They were perfect for each other. Both equally stubborn. “Then if you keep the fruit, I want you to vow to me you will not eat it. Ever,” he said, forcefully. “Give me your word, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on the River Styx, I won’t eat it,” she promised slowly, a spark of defiance in her eyes. “Not until I’m back in Vader’s arms, as his Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled. “Very well,” he accepted. “He wanted to come to you, to apologize, I believe. I had to advise him against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” she asked indignantly. “I want to see him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods believe he has you under a spell. It’s better if we do not encourage that. We need to do this the right way, for once. A quest for you to be granted immortality. For you to be granted the status of a goddess,” his lips turned upwards in a secretive smile. “We happen to be missing one that I think you would be perfect for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? A goddess?” she repeated in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Queen of the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” That was somehow more daunting than the idea that she would be Queen over the land of the Dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, your husband-to-be already sees you as one,” Obi-Wan patted her hands gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed back her fear and looked the god in the eye. “Tell me what I have to do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some Term to be Agreed Upon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sneaky, you have been, Obi-Wan,” Yoda remarked, examining the scroll before looking at the young man in front of him. “Keeping secrets from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to have all the evidence before presenting a case,” Obi-Wan replied calmly. “But if the Father left instructions for how a mortal might be granted a place among us, surely he meant for us to use them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for satisfying Vader’s perversities,” Windu scowled. “We should not even be discussing this. The enchantment cast on the princess can’t be reversed, she can never return to the Underworld—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While she draws </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> breath,” Obi-Wan finished. “It did not account for </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What quest will she have to do in order for such to be granted to her?” Aayla asked, trying to hide her amusement at his comeback to Windu, who looked like he had eaten something sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of our making, it will be,” Yoda read from the scroll. “Suggestions, I would hear, from the Council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To dissipate all doubts of her love for him, it should be a test to her commitment to Lord Vader,” Aayla advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Not only to prove her love, but to confirm my suspicions. We have been without a patron of love for centuries, I suspect that would be her domain, should she succeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn her into a goddess as well?” Windu asked, shocked. “This is madness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is change,” corrected Luminara, “which can seem like madness. But the two are not synonymous. The creation of Vader was an act of change as well, and without him, we might have lost the war with the Sith. Change is inevitable, in the seasons, in the mortals, in our moods. Would you be assuaged, Windu, if you were permitted to set the parameters of the test?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I insist that I do. If she must prove herself to us, I want it to be foolproof. I don’t want Vader tampering with it,” Windu said arrogantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ought to mind your own temper,” Jocasta scolded Windu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do this, we are granting him one of his whims and as far as I remember, we do not grant </span>
  <em>
    <span>whims.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Windu defended. “What he did, the kidnapping of the Princess, was inexcusable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then isn’t your forceful removal of her from the Underworld equally inexcusable?” Aayla asked. “Vader is not like us, he has lived among mortals, he is accustomed to their ways. You cannot hold his past associations with the Sith against him for all eternity. Is it not possible his affections are genuine? And hers as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Yoda spoke over everyone else. “Guarantee, can you, that interfere in the tests of the Princess, should they be administered, Vader will not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If it means there is a chance that Padmé might be granted immortality and they can be together, Vader will behave, I can assure you,” Obi-Wan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then oversee this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>shall,” Yoda said, looking pointedly at Windu. “Grand Master of Olympus, I remain. Luminara. Jocasta. Need of you, this will have. Dreams and memory, key they are, yes. Where is the Princess now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In her home, at Theed. She intends to set out for the Oracle in the morning,” Obi-Wan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow her to do so, we will. Much work, there is to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Grand Master,” Windu stood indignantly. “You are talking about rewarding Vader for going against your commands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So confident are you, then, that she will succeed?” Yoda asked, sounding slightly amused. “Your own work, you have, Windu. Neglected, it has been. Return to it. Obi-Wan, a word in private, I would have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly, Grand Master,” Obi-Wan accepted graciously, following the diminutive old Jedi from the council chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, Luminara spoke,” Yoda mused, looking down the mountainside at the whole of the mortal realm spanning out below them. “A great change, this would be. A break from tradition. From our code. Believe, do you, that the Princess is true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Grand Master, I wouldn’t be so insistent on this matter if I didn’t believe in her. In both of them. I’ve seen them together. I’ve seen them separated. I do not doubt their love,” he explained. “I do no doubt of the brilliant future the Princess will bring to us as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Yoda nodded. “Then interfere, you must not either. Only watch. Only report. A price, there must be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as everything is done right, Master Yoda, I believe it will all fall into place.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You might at least explain to us where you were!” complained Eirtaé as she and the other handmaidens struggled to keep pace with Padmé. “You were gone for weeks, my lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was with my future husband,” Padmé answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, but who was he?” Sabé pressed. “Your letters told us nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé hesitated, unsure of whether or not she could tell them the truth, even as they were so close to the Oracle. “He’s as the Oracle said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A King?” Dormé asked excitedly. “But who is he? Where is the kingdom and why did you return alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has enemies, I wasn’t supposed to come back.” It was only a lie by omission, she reasoned to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was no longer intimidated by the fact that her beloved was the Lord of the Dead, but the same could not be said for her handmaidens. “We’re going to the Oracle to find out how I can return to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are in danger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> you return?” Yané asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go back,” Padmé insisted stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell in love with him,” Sabé realized in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he love you like the prophecy said?” Dormé asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much,” the princess sighed. “I can’t imagine what our separation is doing to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should write,” her handmaiden advised. “Let him know how you feel and how much you miss him as well, so he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I knew how to do that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself. According to Vader’s priests, it was possible to summon him by striking both fists upon the ground, but she couldn’t find the courage to do it. She didn’t know if it was even possible, the memory of the dark-skinned man’s power sweeping over her was still burned into her memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come seeking answers, Princess of Theed,” an ominous, feminine voice spoke, and Padmé looked up, surprised to see they’d reached the mouth of the Oracle’s cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she confirmed, removing the veil that covered her hair as she stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lover suffers for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Padmé sucked in a breath. “Tell me what I must do to rejoin him, to stand by his side as his Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must prove your love to the gods of Olympus. Fail, and you shall only see him when you no longer draw mortal breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I meant to do that?” Padmé pressed, trying to keep her irritation at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To prove you and the King are real. To prove your feelings are real. Not an illusion. Not a spell. To prove that you know your King, the good and the bad. You have met both, dear, you should be able to prove your love for them,” the Oracle sounded amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess frowned. She didn’t know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was being told things she already knew! “Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What would convince them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oracle opened her mouth and green smoke poured forth, carrying the verse of prophecy in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To claim your love and claim your throne</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through dream and nightmare you must see,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then overcome the foe unknown,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If queen and goddess you would be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One final step, a price to pay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If at your husband’s side, you’d stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sighed, knowing there was nothing else to ask the Oracle. “Thank you,” she sighed, removing a bracelet from her wrist and passing it into the priestess’ outstretched hand as her payment. The hooded woman nodded her thanks, but as Padmé turned to leave, she noticed that the green smoke hadn’t cleared. If anything, it was becoming thicker and denser, surrounding her and blacking out the entrance to the cave. “What’s going on?” she asked, coughing as the fog entered her lungs. She tried to push through, but the smoke won out, and she collapsed at the edge of the cave, blackness overwhelming her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m going to Olympus to ask Obi-Wan what’s happening,” Ahsoka informed Vader. “Will you be alright on your own for a few hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ahsoka, go!” Vader said tiredly, lying sideways on his throne, looking up at the dark ceiling. A position he had maintained ever since Padmé left. “I’m not a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pining lover, which is almost worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to do anything to put Obi-Wan’s plan at risk,” he huffed, annoyed, even if it was killing him not rising to the mortal world and see Padmé. It would be so easy. So simple. To see her, to touch her… he let out a whimper, covering his eyes with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to get off that throne and do something while you wait,” Ahsoka called over her shoulder as she left the throne room. “Sulking isn’t going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess disappeared with a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The guards who were still keeping watch in the throne room exchanged glances until Rex worked up the nerve to speak. “Is there anything we can do, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. There isn’t anything anyone can do,” Vader whispered. “Thank you for your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be alone, sire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He nodded. Alone was what he needed to get his mind in order and reorganize his thoughts. The guards filed out of the chamber, leaving him with only the stone statues and the carvings on the wall for company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. It hurt a lot that he couldn’t visit her. See her. Even if it was from afar, just to make sure she was alright. To leave her a note, a gift, anything that showed his longing and told her of his regret of the way he reacted. If he had stayed, if he hadn’t left her alone and desperate, she wouldn’t have found her way down to the Underworld and into Windu’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do it, but when it came to him, all the gods liked to keep close tabs on his location, especially Windu and if by fulfilling a whim, he lost the chance of having Padmé made immortal, he would never forgive himself. As much as it cost him, he had to trust Obi-Wan. Windu’s uncalled spell had put a dent in his plans anyway, there was no way of bringing her to his kingdom without… he couldn’t even fathom it… without her death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look troubled, my lord,” an unfamiliar voice called softly. “It doesn’t suit your handsome features.” His gaze traveled across the throne room to see the slender form of a Stygian naiad, though which one, he couldn’t say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall summoning you, nymph,” Vader huffed, irritated at his silence being interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, my lord,” she replied smoothly, sauntering towards him without permission. “But I thought you might like to see me, since I have information about the little mortal princess you’ve been keeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head slowly to her. Vader didn’t trust nymphs, much less from the River Styx. Crafty little liars, always twisting the truth and sewing a web of lies to get their ways. Nasty things and this one, oh, this one was the worst. “What is it, Miraj? Out with it. I do not have a lot of time,” he paused, grimacing, “or patience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She stole a pomegranate before Windu took her,” the nymph pouted, not stopping until she’d climbed the daïs and taken his hand, running her fingers along his skin in an overly familiar fashion. “I saw it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader felt his skin crawl, especially since Padmé’s touch was seared into him and his body rejected everyone else. He pulled his hand away. “I did not give you permission to stand at my side, or did I?” He asked her coldly. “Know your place, nymph,” he narrowed his eyes. “If she stole the pomegranate, she obviously hasn’t eaten it and she won’t do it. There is no necessity for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my place better than she did,” Miraj sulked, batting her lashes at him in a way that was probably meant to be flirtatious, but instead just seemed petulant. “Had </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> been lucky enough to receive your attention, I would never have disobeyed you as she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not her, are you?” He gave her a cold, calculating smile. “If you were, you might have gotten my attention. Her defiance doesn’t bother me as you might believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a loyal subject who only wishes to serve you and see our realm kept strong, my lord. Given the state you’re in, it’s difficult not to see the little mortal as a weakness. A chink in your magnificent armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that can’t be fixed. The only thing without a remedy is death,” he stiffened. “Speaking of which, don’t you have a job to do, nymph? Return to the Styx. Your presence is not required here and next time, answer only to my summons.” She made the most obscenely dramatic bow he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, my lord, but I am ever at your disposal.” Raising her golden eyes, he saw her tongue run across her lips, the lust all too apparent. “For </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you might need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader grimaced as he shifted uncomfortable watching her depart his throne room. The next woman he would bed would be his wife and his wife would be Padmé. If the nymph didn’t understand boundaries, he had no problem in giving her the same treatment he had given the traitorous ferryman. Miraj had always been more than obvious about her lust and desire for him and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>throne.</span>
  </em>
  <span> More the latter and he knew that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Padmé awoke to blue eyes staring into hers. “My head,” she whispered weakly. “It hurts. And I had the strangest dream—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell asleep during our picnic, I didn’t want to wake you,” a soft, velvety voice spoke quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. She was lying down on her favorite meadow, supported by something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Am I comfortable as a pillow or should I consider the headache as the fact that my chest is too hard for you to sleep on?” He teased, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I wasn’t,” she stopped and sat upright in horror. “We’re still in the meadow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s barely dusk, love, calm down, I know the risks,” he sighed. “You’ve been so worked up that I just wanted to let you rest for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The risks are only getting greater, Prince Clovis is due to arrive any day,” she pointed out, taking one of his hands in both of hers. “We won’t be able to do this anymore. Everyone will be watching me, and then… then, I’ll be married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving an irritated sigh, he looked away as he twirled a curl of her hair around his finger. “Can you not speak about your marriage? It’s all you want to discuss when we’re together. I’m a mere stablehand, but I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but it’s all I can think about,” she confessed weakly. “Father says the final choice is mine, but I know it’s not that simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it is, he will never allow you to marry me,” his blue eyes pierced into her. “I have nothing. I’m no one. All I can give you is my love,” he glanced away again, returning to curl her hair around his fingers, to distract himself from the pain of losing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have all of mine, you know that.” She turned his face towards hers so she could kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then leave Theed with me,” he whispered into her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she sighed, pulling back from him. “I can’t leave Theed to the mercy of Scipio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if Scipio could ever seize Theed,” Anakin snorted. “You don’t have to worry about that, you know that. Your father is a great King, a great diplomat and no contracts have been signed yet. Your niece can be your successor. She’s next in line, so what really is the problem? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a Princess? A Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t guarantee that,” she pointed out. “And I can’t turn my back on my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said dryly as he pulled away from her and began to stand up. “Duty over love. You should have it as your official, royal motto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, that’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, am I lying?” He scoffed. “When have you ever put love over your duty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> love,” she argued, folding her arms. “A love for my people, and my family, and my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. “I don’t know what I was expecting from you, really,” he said. “I’ll be leaving for Coruscant. Soon. I’m joining their army. I guess I should only book passage for one, right?” He turned around and spoke over his shoulder. “I don’t know why I ever believed you would ever choose me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fool, so, only after you’re married,” he replied before he began to walk away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?” she demanded, getting up to follow him frantically. “You know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go with you</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no matter how much I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he stressed as he kept walking, he was tired of having the same discussion over and over again. “You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he nearly growled. “I hope duty keeps you warm at night. I hope duty gives you butterflies. I hope it makes you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m done with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ani, please’</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” this time he stopped and looked at her. “It’s either me or Clovis. It’s either love or duty. You don’t get to satisfy both because it will never work and I am not staying in Theed and watch you be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you choose him, you’ll never see me again. That’s how it’s going to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” A voice called from the other side of the hills and Padmé sighed. Her handmaidens were looking for her. The reality of her life was waiting, while her unattainable dream was walking in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hang A Chain Around Her Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“They won’t tell me anything!” Ahsoka groaned as she arrived in the throne room, removing her cloak. “I must have asked every single god, godling, nymph, satyr, no one will say a word about what’s happening. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, don’t get into trouble for me,” Vader replied, reading a scroll. “It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to help,” she protested. “And there’s nothing else to do. What’s been going on down here? Anything vaguely interesting to tell me about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only about a nymph from the River Styx who is sauntering around, testing my limits,” Vader said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that Miraj girl,” Ahsoka groaned. “She’s so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one,” he sighed. “I’m sick of her trying to throw herself at me. I have half a mind to make her disappear and stop being a nuisance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to put her in Tartarus if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to stop her from coming after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader groaned. “I know. I don’t know how many more times I will have to put her in her place before she understands it. I don’t want to release the Sith just because a nymph is being pushy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. You could turn her into something. A plant, or an animal, or a puddle? You can’t kill her, she’d just haunt you forever down here. I don’t think Padmé would want to live in a palace where the ghost of a spurned would-be lover of yours might be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she gets granted immortality and yes, I’ll deal with Miraj. A puddle would be fun, so she could be stepped on forever,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped putting my faith in the gods a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then have faith in your princess. Obi-Wan said more of the gods were on his side than he’d expected when he broached the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader was quiet for a second. “You think she really loves me? Actually loves me enough to give up everything else?” He questioned and with a wave of his hand, the scroll disappeared. “Whatever quest they find will test her every belief and honestly, I’m not confident in the outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka sighed and reached into thin air, pulling out a rather large bottle of wine. “If you’re going to keep complaining, at least do it while we’re drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining, I’m stating facts. It happened too fast. I was selfish, I didn’t think, I am not going to get my hopes up for something that might never happen,” he explained and made the bottle disappear. “You’re a child, no alcohol for you,” he taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>godling, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a child!” she sulked. “And I’m just trying to make you feel better while we wait. What else can we do? Is your mother taking care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ahsoka, I appreciate it, but we should all return to our normal duties,” Vader said quietly. “As always, she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, dear, as sweet as you are, this isn’t the time,” Shmi said, appearing behind her. “And Ani’s right, he does have a kingdom to rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on, Ahsoka, don't give the gods reason to believe that you are not doing your job," Vader added. "I'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a job to do right now, there’s no one wandering for me to guide!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you should do some wandering of your own,” Shmi suggested gently. “See what you encounter. Let him work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I’m coming back if I hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what’s going on with Padmé,” Ahsoka promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he nodded. Ahsoka slipped out, leaving Anakin and Shmi alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé is a clever young woman,” his mother reminded him, gently running her fingers through his hair. “She might surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader sighed and leaned into her touch. "What if she doesn't?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>immortal. I sort of have to think long term. What if she doesn't pass the quest? If she doesn't become immortal?" He insisted. "I will only see her again once she has passed and I get to claim her soul," he sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that make you love her any less?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will never be the same." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because she will have lived a life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but she deserves to rest in peace, in the Elysian Fields," he stood up coldly. "I've made up my mind. If she fails the quest, I want her to be happy. Loved. I will remove all the memories, from her and her family, I will take this burden off her shoulders. It's for the best." He stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but that means you’ll be unhappy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't born to be happy. This," he waved around the room, "this was my purpose all along. Happiness has nothing to do with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor, sweet boy.” Shmi sighed. “I suppose I will have to have enough faith in her for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader didn't reply. Like she’d said before, he had Underworld affairs to deal with.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You need to make a decision!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wedding is tomorrow morning, your highness,” Sabé reminded her pointedly. “And you cannot be naked when it happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fully aware of that!” Padmé huffed as she tried to fend off exhaustion while looking over the gowns on display before her.  “Everything has happened so quickly, the preparations and the feasts and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Prince Clovis </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> insist on making you his wife as soon as possible,” Sola teased her younger sister. “He must be looking forward to the wedding night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sola, really!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can blush all you want, my innocent little sister, but tomorrow night, after he carries you into the bridal chamber—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Padmé wailed as she buried her face in the veil she would be wearing during the marriage ceremony. “I don’t need the image of you and Darred on your wedding night in my mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know how a marriage is consummated, don’t you?” Sola teased, and the handmaidens were all trying very hard to suppress their giggles as Padmé raised her head and glared at all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know how a marriage is consummated,” she muttered. “I know everything that’s expected of me, I just can’t decide which dress I want to wear. As far as I know, that is not a crime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.” Dormé wrapped her arms around Padmé in a gentle embrace. Padmé let herself relax slightly in her friend’s arms, but not very much. “Perhaps there’s more to this than simply the difficulty of choosing your wedding gown? Has Prince Clovis done something uncouth towards you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, he’s been,” Padmé forced herself not to frown, “perfect. Courteous, attentive, charming, I have no reason to object to his behavior, or to this marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you seem to be on the verge of doing exactly that,” Sola observed. “What of your duty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not shirking my duty,” insisted Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love another man?” Dormé asked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do, you have to follow your heart,” Rabé pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love needs to come before duty, otherwise, what is the point of living?” Eirtaé added. “Don’t you agree, my lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Padmé’s cheeks were burning hot as she thought of Anakin. He’d be leaving tomorrow. And right now, she had to lie. “You’re all spinning wild fantasies out of nothing. I’m just nervous about tomorrow. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to be nervous about and you girls should be quiet,” Sola scolded. “Pick a dress, little sister, you’ll feel better after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is too simple, you need to be spectacular,” Yané interjected, pulling a dress made of layered white silk from the bed. “I think the silver one would look lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold,” Padmé said, more to simply make a decision and pre-empt an argument amongst the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Sola lifted up the dress and held it against Padmé’s body. “It’s a little thin, leaves very little to the imagination, but it’s quite lovely. And fitting for the jewel of Theed on her wedding day. And now that that’s been decided, get some rest. We’ll be back in the morning to get you ready.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The terms were that it isn’t decided until the wedding is completed,” Obi-Wan said testily as he looked at Windu from across the council chamber. “She has one more day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She rejected ‘Anakin,’ and she’s going through with the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she is not married </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Obi-Wan insisted. “We are not making a decision until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is fighting against the removal of her memories, to a degree,” Jocasta observed as she looked into the flames, watching the sleeping princess. “More than I expected. I would not discount her chances just yet, Windu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor would I,” Luminara agreed. “She is a most fascinating creature. I can see why she captivated Vader so. I am curious to see how this will play out, to its end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu glared at them, before glancing at the princess. There was something about her that enchanted everybody and something, deep inside of him, told him he would have to live with that fascination for the rest of his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have to make sure that if the mortal did pass this test, she would not make it through the next one.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The morning of her wedding, Padmé awoke to see something lying at the foot of her bed, an unfamiliar red fruit with an aroma similar to wine. She bent over to pick it up, turning it over in her hands. Its weight felt oddly familiar as she held it, but she could not place the reason for it. But the longer she held it, the more she could feel her nervousness about the wedding grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a barely audible knock on the door, even though it was too early for her handmaidens to prepare her for the ceremony. “Come in,” she said hazily, not looking up from the fruit in her hands as she tried to break it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin entered her room quietly, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. They haven’t seen each other since the picnic and he looked like he had barely slept. “Morning,” he whispered. She dropped the fruit and rushed into his arms, kissing him desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would never see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering up a lot of strength he did not have, Anakin held her by the arms and pulled her away from him. “Nothing changed,” he stated, pursing his lips. “I still maintain what I said at the meadow. I just wanted to give you one last chance. Come with me. Let’s leave together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated and looked away, weighing her options. Considering everything. Then she looked back at him “I need to get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shoulders dropping and looked at the gold dress, already prepared for her to wear that day. “Gold,” he muttered. “Transparent,” he noted, trying to hide his disdain. “Ostentatious, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean we can’t run away while I’m in my nightgown,” she corrected with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped back to her, eyes widening in confusion as he faltered. “You… what? You’re leaving? With me?” He blinked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” her smile grew. “I love you, Anakin, and I don’t want to live without you. I’m coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he was the one that rushed to gather her up in his arms and kiss her passionately, desperately. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re my whole world. You don’t know what it means for you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. “We have to be quick, my handmaidens will be coming at any moment. I don’t want to think about what would happen to you if we were caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would die a happy man to know you have chosen me,” he said with a beaming smile. “Get dressed. Let’s leave and start our life together, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to change,” she reminded him with a giggle, rubbing her cheek against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the doors opened to show Sola and her handmaidens, who looked stricken at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Sola asked, shocked. “Eirtaé, go get the King!” She ordered and Eirtaé had a brief moment of hesitation before bowing her head and disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sola, please,” Padmé reached out to her sister. “Don’t tell anyone, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting married. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Today.” Sola said icily before glancing at Anakin. “But not to the stablehand,” she grabbed her sister’s arm and pulled her away from Anakin, but found resistance when he held onto Padmé’s hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to learn your place,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s her choice.” he shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister, listen to me. You don’t belong in his world. Whatever fantasies he might have put in your head, they are not meant for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m meant for him,” Padmé said, her voice clear and steady. “Wherever he is, that is where I am supposed to be, and I will not leave him. I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you speak of,” Sola held her ground and pulled Padmé towards her. “Whatever he has promised you, he will never be able to give it to you. Never.” She tugged on her sister again and Padmé stumbled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Anakin reached out for her again but Sola was faster and was dragging Padmé from the room, from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Padmé hated the idea of hurting her sister, but she still dug the nails of her free hand into her sister’s arm, trying to cause enough pain that Sola’s grip would release. “Anakin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé!” The handmaidens shut the door, blocking her view of him. Sola’s hold on her suddenly disappeared, the whole world disappeared, and Padmé found herself falling through an endless void. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colors and shapes rushed by too quickly for her to recognize any of them until she hit the ground. The impact tore at her nightgown and her skin, staining both with her blood, and when she looked up, she saw that the sky was a similarly violent shade of red. The air smelled of things burning, wood and flesh both, and screams echoed in the distance. “Anakin?”  she called out nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red, glowing saber appeared near her face. “Who are you?” Vader asked icily, his eyes a sickly yellow color that portrayed no emotion beneath his black helmet. Padmé didn’t care, seeing him was enough to make the memories come rushing back. Everything that had happened in the Underworld, every kiss, every touch, every conversation that she’d forgotten fell back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. It’s Padmé.” She tried to get to her feet, despite how much it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in the Princess of Theed?” He raised one eyebrow and did not lower his saber. “Last I heard, she died when the Jedi temples were destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Her voice quavered. “Why would the Temples have been destroyed? What’s happened here?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you recognize me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a cruel laugh. “You’re a bit lost, aren’t you, poppet?” He pursed his lips as cruel amusement crossed his face. “The Sith have won Olympus. I have killed every last arrogant Jedi and their temples were destroyed so mortals knew who they should worship,” he finished in a hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is wrong.” She shook her head, stepping back. “This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re not like this. You have to remember, you said...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are delusional,” he interrupted. “I am Darth Vader. Lord of the Sith. I rule over Olympus and my power is unmatched. This is me. This is who I am and you…” he waved his saber towards her, “are nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, knowing that she did not want to end up impaled on that blade. “Of,” she dropped to her knees again, bowing her head in the same reverent way he’d hated so much the last time she’d seen him, “of course, my lord, forgive me. I did not mean to cause you offense.” Hopefully, her display of obedience would buy her a little time to think of a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a funny little mortal, I think I’ll keep you,” he tilted his head. “For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me?” she echoed, raising her head nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of getting a pet, anyway,” he drawled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is what you want, then I am yours,” Padmé said slowly, keeping her tone properly respectful and free of emotion. Was this what the Oracle had warned her about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liven up, sweetling, nobody wants an automaton,” he huffed. “Stand up,” he ordered. “Follow me, keep your head low and don’t try anything funny.” She struggled to her feet again, whimpering as it strained her injuries, and reached out for support, accidentally grabbing the edge of his cape. He frowned, and looked at her. “Hands off the cape,” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s just hard to stand on my own,” she whispered. “I fell a very long way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mortals are so fragile,” he shook his head. “You’re not expecting me to carry you, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if you were actually you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Of course not, my lord, I just need a moment more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for that,” he turned so swiftly that she barely had time to react. He placed his hand on her midsection, pressing lightly and stared into her eyes. “You’re lucky you make me curious, mortal,” he frowned slightly as Padmé felt a warmth spreading through her body, helping her wounds heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m grateful for your generosity,” she replied. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purely selfish. I hate moaning,” he rolled his eyes, before a slow smirk appeared on his lips. “Well, depends on the moaning,” Vader added and removed his hand from her midsection. “I trust you can walk now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She was still blushing involuntarily at the unsubtle innuendo. “Yes, I can walk. I won’t give you any more trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his chin, eyeing her doubtfully, and turned around, walking away. She followed, heart racing with every step.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up?” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes dangerously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuse </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She already chose him once,” Luminara pointed out, a hint of smug satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to make that disgraced version of him heal her,” Windu pointed out, glaring at the god of wisdom. “It was meddling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did no such thing,” Luminara spoke before Obi-Wan replied. “It’s Vader’s essence in this enchantment. It is as if the choice came from him directly. Even with blood drenched hands, he choose to heal her wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll have a choice to make here,” Jocasta added. “Just as she did in the first dream. That moment has not come yet. She still has time. Patience, Windu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been patient, but I have my limits. We’ve indulged this long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoping for the mortal to fail is egotistical,” Aayla accused. “And selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This goes against everything we have stood for since our defeat of the Sith!” Windu fumed, rising from his seat and storming out. “I will speak to the Grand Master about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never understood what makes him distrust Vader so much,” Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know Vader has the power to fight Windu and win,” Luminara pointed out. “He doesn’t feel comfortable with that knowledge. That and the fact that Vader was once aligned with the Sith… it’s too much for him to accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader would have destroyed him for Padmé’s abduction if Ahsoka and I hadn’t intervened. I would have hoped that would give him a sense of clarity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should keep our attention focused on this test,” Jocasta suggested. “Perhaps once the matter of the Princess is resolved, we can try to have those two clear the air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, having Windu and Vader play nice. Any other impossible mission you have for us that we should know about?” Luminara asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled. “No, one is enough for an immortal lifetime.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Padmé had wondered about Olympus since Obi-Wan had told her there might have been a way for her to become immortal. Seeing it now, full of twisting onyx spires and red tapestries that were meant to suit the Sith, made her feel nauseous. Vader had passed her into the hands of pale-skinned bald women with strange black markings on their faces, who had stripped off her torn white gown without any kind of care for her comfort. They were equally harsh in forcing her into a new dress, a black one with a golden belt and straps inlaid with precious stones, and pulling a brush roughly through her curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose she’s presentable for his majesty,” one of them sneered. “As much as a silly little creature like her </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. Take her to the throne room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the women grabbed her upper arm and pushed her forward. “Walk, you fool,” she sneered. “You don’t want to make him wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t want him to find out you’re mishandling </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> pet,” Padmé retorted defiantly, pulling her arm away. “Or does he take kindly to that sort of thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got the strange woman to stop poking her every minute to make her move. “He’ll tire of you. He’ll cast you out, like so many others that came before. You’re nothing special. You just tickle his fancy. For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s between him and me, and no concern of yours.” Padmé stopped at an enormous set of doors, carved with grotesque scenes of carnage and slaughter. The sight of it almost made her lose her nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid, mortal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” On some level, she knew she was telling the truth, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened slowly and the woman shoved her inside the throne room, before walking away. As she stumbled forward, she caught Vader’s attention as he was taking a goblet of wine to his lips. “Still can’t walk?” He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pushed,” Padmé huffed, forgetting her performance as a devoted worshipper for a moment. “My lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sisters are jealous, pay them no mind,” he shrugged as he took a seat at the edge of a long table, filled with the most delicious foods. Padmé eyed them nervously as she approached him, her head bowed again. “I don’t bite,” he said suddenly. “Yet,” he added after a pause, enjoying some of her discomfort as he took a sip of nectar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bite would probably kill me, my lord, that would make me a very short-lived pet,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “True. Sit,” he ordered. “Eat. You’re looking awfully pale. Just avoid the nectar and ambrosia. And the pomegranates. Those will probably kill you faster than my bite,” he looked at her, licking his lips. Padmé hesitantly took a seat next to him, reaching for a goblet of wine and taking a large swallow to steady her nerves. “Aren’t you afraid of me?” He questioned as he easily pulled a pomegranate apart and began to eat the seeds, licking his fingers. “That I’ll kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be. You could. Your servants say you will,” she paused to take a piece of bread and put it in her mouth. “But no, I am not afraid. Does that disappoint you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Fear is not new to me. This is. So I’m going to enjoy it until I eventually kill you.” He said it with a carefree attitude, as if he wasn’t talking about taking her life. “After all, you’re a mortal. You don’t belong here. You’re living on borrowed time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I am alive for the moment. Somehow, I suppose that’s the ideal situation under your reign.” She took another sip of the wine. “I’m curious what Shmi would think of all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demeanor completely changed as he glared at her icily. The whole room vibrated with the strength of his power. “How do you know that name?” He demanded quietly. “How did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>my mortal name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you told me your name,” she replied, staring straight into his eyes. “And because I’ve met her, in the Underworld. You brought me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader stood up, slamming his fists on the table. “I have told you nothing. You are delusional. I should have killed you when I found you,” he seethed. “I might still do it. You must be some leftover plan of the Jedi to play with me, but I won’t allow it. I won’t allow you to call her name. My name. You’re no one to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not no one.” She remained seated, staring up at him calmly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who’s no one. You’re nothing but the twisted shadow of the man I love, and you can threaten to kill me, or keep me forever as your pet, you can do anything you want to me, but I will not stop fighting for him, or our love—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was at her throat in an instant. “I don’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vader hissed through his teeth. She gasped and grabbed at his hands, trying to pry his fingers off her.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Ani</span></em><span>,”</span> <span>she whispered. “I won’t stop. I’ll keep—”</span></p><p>
  <span>The nickname only angered him further and made him tighten his hold on her throat. “I am going to kill you. You still speak of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the real Anakin.” She took a long, shuddering breath. “The real Vader. And I. Won’t. Stop. Fighting. For. Him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a scream before he squeezed her throat between his fingers and watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. As his grip released, she fell to the ground and blackness consumed her once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Who Do We Call the Enemy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pomegranate falling from his hands to shatter at the floor, sending seeds all over his clothes, was the first sign for Shmi that something was wrong. That and how pale and haunted he had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani?” She asked gently. “You’re okay, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tartarus,” he whispered. “There’s turbulence in Tartarus. At the gates,” he gulped. “I have a bad feeling about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Shmi said immediately. “I’ll send word to Olympus, in case you need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay in the Palace. Stay safe.” He requested before disappearing. Materializing at the gates of Tartarus was a simple enough matter, but of all the things he’d expected, Miraj hadn’t been one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader.” She trailed her hand over the chains holding the prison closed. “They said you’d come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are incredibly stupid,” he accused. “You would risk your own eternal damnation over a petty matter like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve proven yourself incompetent, just like the Jedi,” she retorted, her lip curling as she reached into the folds of her gown. “So I’m choosing a new side. Don’t worry, though, I’ll keep a place for you here. Worshipping at my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll just be put back in their place and this time, you’ll go along with them, to suffer for the rest of your existence for your stupidity,” his weapon appeared in his hand, already fearing the worst. What she pulled out was a key, one that she drove into the lock holding the chains in place. “You stupid bitch,” he whispered, gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon enough, you’ll be calling me your Queen.” She turned it to one side and the gates began to creak open, a sickly yellow mist seeping out as they parted. It swirled in front of Vader, taking the form of a tall man with an angular face and a white beard. “Lord Tyranus,” Miraj simpered. “Welcome back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, not you again,” Vader groaned as he whirled the red saber, ready for combat. “How many times do I have to defeat you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will never have to worry about that again, child,” Tyranus sneered, producing his own red blade. “I have been dreaming about this moment for a long time. We all have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll return you to your dreams in a few short moments,” Vader rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, you said I could have him—” Miraj’s protests were cut off by Tyranus separating her head from her shoulders with a single stroke of his saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irritating little chit.” Tyranus spun the blade as he turned back to Vader. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Vengeance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>particular vengeance was mine,” Vader pointed out. “But thank you,” he smiled mockingly at the Sith. “Have you been practicing, old man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I recall, you were the one who needed the practice when we last met. Or have you forgotten how you got that scar on your eye?” Tyranus charged at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader easily deflected his blow. “You forgot who has kept you locked in Tartarus all these years,” he provoked. “I did it once. I’ll do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can you defeat </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us?” Two more forms began to take shape on either side of Tyranus— Maul and Savage, judging by the horns on their heads. “You had the Jedi to help you last time. Somehow, I don’t think they’ll come this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hate Sith,” a voice chirped from behind Vader and he glanced over his shoulder to see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three against three seems like an even match,” Obi-Wan remarked, drawing his blue saber. “If you’ll accept our help, Vader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It couldn’t hurt,” Vader replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Even before she opened her eyes, Padmé felt the light and the warmth of her surroundings. As she blinked to filter through the brightness, she saw gleaming white marble columns and sunlight. The air smelled fresh and sweet, the opposite of the nightmare that had surrounded her senses only moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, Princess of Theed.” The voice that called her name sounded impossibly old, and as she turned, she saw a small, large-eared green creature sitting where Vader had been. “To Olympus, I welcome you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grand Master Yoda?” she guessed, her eyes widening. “I… It’s an honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over, your quest is,” he announced. Padmé looked around to see other gods she recognized from their statues in the temples. Including the bald man who had taken her from the Underworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did,” she swallowed nervously as she got to her feet, “did I succeed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Succeed, you did not,” Yoda announced as the temple went eerily quiet. A few goddesses gave her looks of sympathy. Or maybe it was pity. “Immortality, grant you, we will not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the bald man said firmly. Windu, the god of war. She recognized the shield sitting beside his chair. “You will not be granted a place among us. You will remain a mortal. As is your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Padmé demanded, her temper flaring up. “Explain to me why I failed. What did I do wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not have to explain our reasons to you,” Windu said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would not understand,” Aayla, the goddess of compassion, spoke up gently. “It is a difficult quest and it’s rarely successful. If immortality was easy to obtain, my dear, Olympus would be overflowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not without mercy,” Jocasta spoke up. “We can remove the memories of the Underworld, of the quest and Olympus so you can live in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are asking me to live without part of my soul, how can I possibly live in peace?” Padmé demanded. “Where’s Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere that concerns you,” Windu replied. “Your mortal memory is susceptible to change, as is the heart. Allow Jocasta to remove the memories, so you are not poisoned by them. Out of sight. Out of mind. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart </span>
  </em>
  <span>eventually heals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think one would need a heart to know what it can do,” retorted Padmé. “What you’re doing is cruel. It’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Law, it is,” Yoda interrupted, banging his staff on the floor. “Home, you must return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” Padmé was cut off by a wind swirling into the chamber and lifting her off the ground. “At least let me see him! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Princess,” Windu waved his hand and the wind intensified, carrying Padmé out of the chamber and all the way down the mountain, holding firm despite how she thrashed and screamed in protest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Look on the bright side," Ahsoka spoke up, making Vader give her an odd look. "At least you got rid of Miraj." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader scoffed as the chains around Tartarus returned to their place. Dooku, Savage, Maul… They had put up a fight that with just him, a god, and a godling it hadn't been easy to win. Now he knew why they had waited to fight. Sidious. While they were 'entertained', Sidious had escaped. He was the worst of them all. The most powerful one. He had been Vader's mentor in the beginning. Now he was free and Vader feared the destruction he would bring upon the world. "At what cost? Sidious is out there. Again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obi-Wan looked at him in horror. “How did we not see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe because we had three Sith trying to take our heads off of our shoulders," Vader replied. "I felt him. I heard his whispers in my mind. He hasn't forgiven me for my betrayal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to get back to Olympus,” Ahsoka said worriedly. “That’s probably the first place he’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so. He has been in prison too long, he wouldn't risk a fight with all the gods," Vader argued. "No. It's worse. He went to the mortal world. To those who worshiped the Sith. It's where he always liked to hide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There can’t still be people who worship the Sith, can there? It’s been centuries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head grimly. “I’m afraid he’s right. There are still Sith cultists. We usually keep an eye on them, but we generally don’t consider them a threat. They’re only human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They will be a threat if Sidious possesses one who's a true believer. He will have the power to bend others to his will. To create war. Forget Windu and his child’s play, Sidious will bring the bloodiest wars to our time." Vader groaned, rubbing his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better find him then. And fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to start with the Sith cultists. Obi-Wan, can you discover their locations?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best. Ahsoka, return to Olympus and tell them what’s happened.” Obi-Wan took her by the arm and leaned in to whisper, “and find out if they’ve made a decision about Padmé. We need to make sure she’s safe too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going.” She disappeared in a little puff of white smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is her quest going?" Vader asked after a few moments of deliberation. He wasn't letting himself to get his hopes up. He could guess how the quests were made, they would be nearly impossible, made for failure and so, he had been slowly trying to come to terms with the rest of his lonely existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I left, she’d successfully completed two of the three tests,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “She chose love over duty. And she retained her faith in you, even when seeing you at your worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My worst?" He frowned. "What exactly do you mean by that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that, it was Windu’s idea,” Obi-Wan sighed. “He believed that if she was made to confront a version of you that never turned away from the ways of the Sith, she’d give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that had to be a lovely picture." He said in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely charming. ‘You’ were going to keep her as a pet, then kill her when she could no longer hold your interest. I don’t know what you did to give Windu such a low opinion of you, but if you do, please tell me. I have to live on the same mountain as him. For the rest of eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader had paled considerably at the prospect of what they had submitted Padmé to. “It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, noticing his friend’s expression. “It never got that far. She saw through the illusion and rejected it. When I left, she was sleeping in the council chamber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That makes me feel so much better," Vader replied sarcastically. "Knowing all the nightmares she will probably have because of what she saw. Windu is really rooting against me, isn't he? To subject her to that. If I knew Tartarus would open anyway, I would have done it myself and thrown him inside," he seethed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose a woman to be Queen of the Underworld,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “That is not a job for the faint of heart, and you know it. She’s impressed every other god who’s involved in these tests. There is a real chance that you’ll be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted her to see the worst part of me, I would have done it myself. I can only imagine the despicable things this 'me' you came up with did or said." He scowled and thought about Obi-Wan's initial question. "Windu still holds a grudge because I beat him once. Before I joined you. He thought that as the God of War, he had the advantage. The skills. He didn't. I might have threatened that given the chance I would take his seat in Olympus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was before I joined your side, and became bonded to the Underworld."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even for Windu, it seems oddly petty,” Obi-Wan sighed. “But he is only one voice. He can’t drown out everyone else. There’s only one more challenge, and I believe Padmé can meet it, just as she did the other two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then if it’s not the fact that I wounded his pride, you’re going to have to ask him,” Vader threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “What is the final challenge? Walking through fire? Over water? Something ridiculously impossible?” Obi-Wan hesitated and looked away. “Stars, what is it?” He pressured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to tell her she failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader groaned, dropping his head on his hands. “Of course they are fucking telling her that,” he mumbled into his hands. “What is the purpose of that? Personal amusement?” He raised his head, his eyes clearly demonstrating he was upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Anakin, it was Yoda’s decision. He hasn’t said anything beyond that. It’s out of my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, let’s find Sidious before I lose interest in helping Olympus at all and let you all deal with this mess on your own,” he replied. “Then we can speak about how you all are hoping I spend eternity alone just because ‘you said so’.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The wind deposited Padmé back in Theed, at the steps of the Temple of Vader. She collapsed in on herself, sobbing because she had screamed herself hoarse on the way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense. She’d done everything right, hadn’t she? Racking her mind, she tried to recall the prophecy the Oracle had given her. She remembered something about seeing through dreams and nightmares, but hadn’t there been something else too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear child, what has happened to you?” She looked up to see one of her father’s advisors standing over her. Sheev, if she was seeing him correctly through her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my years, I’ve seen many things,” he said as he looked up at the Temple, something cold flashing in his eyes. “You pray to the Lord of the Underworld as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than pray to him,” she admitted slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go inside and pray to him together and you can tell me what’s wrong.” He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Padmé smiled at him graciously and followed him into the temple, staring up at the statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They got his eyes wrong,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man laughed gently. “No one really knows, so the sculptures were made to match the old scrolls found about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but <em>I</em> know,” Padmé said, not caring if she sounded mad for saying it. “I’ve seen them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning towards her, the old man eyed her for a moment. “He chose you.” The words came out in what was almost a hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” She looked at him with wide, confused eyes. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole demeanor of the advisor changed. He raised his chin and his skin grew pale and wrinkled, his eyes slowly turning yellow and sunken. “That mortal-loving traitor chose <em>you</em>. He was always weak. Always searching for affection. Of course he would choose a disgusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His grin turned wicked. “Alas, better for me. I found the weakness in his armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheev,” Padmé backed against one of the black pillars nervously. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear, Sheev is gone. He was always a faithful servant. Loyal. A believer of the old ways. The better times in which Sith ruled Olympus. I am Darth Sidious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé didn’t hesitate, grabbing the base of the nearest brazier and pushing it towards the Sith. As the flaming coals scattered, she dropped to her knees, slamming both fists onto the marble floor. “Vader!” she screamed. “Vader, help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black wind engulfed her, blowing her hair as he materialized in front of her, poised to attack, his weapon already prepared for battle. “One word,” he said icily, staring at his former Master. “Don’t.” His eyes flashed dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My old apprentice. It’s been too long.” Sidious cackled. “Your mortal has been keeping me company. She’s a sweet little thing. But the thing about mortals is that they have an unfortunate tendency to break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave, Padmé. Now.” He ordered, hissing at the clear threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying with you,” she said defiantly, grabbing onto his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t protect you if I’m worried about hurting you,” Vader whispered, glancing at her. Relief washed his body with her touch, but Sidious’s presence made him tense because he knew he would kill her if he had the opportunity to do so and that would destroy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How precious. Fortunately, I have no such qualms.” Sidious raised his hand and a bolt of lightning surged forth, striking at the ceiling above. Stone rubble fell around them, one piece almost striking Padmé, who clung to Vader all the tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want to stay?” He asked through gritted teeth as he held her fast against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispered. “And I never want to leave you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just finish with him and I’ll be right with you,” he gave her a brief smile and a peck on the cheek, before turning back to Sidious. “I’m not going to allow you to hurt her. Or anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’ve gone so soft that you’ve forgotten the satisfaction of bloodlust.” Sidious drew closer. “There doesn’t need to be a fight, my old friend, and no harm needs to come to your beloved. Whatever the Jedi might have offered you, I can provide, and more besides. Surely you’ve grown tired of heeding their rules and fulfilling their whims.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell them that, Windu would really enjoy telling you how I have my own rules and my own whims,” Vader mocked. “They’re a nuisance, yes. Sometimes. Not all of them are bad, I can stand one or another. You, however, you, I am not putting up with anymore. You’re going to return to a fate worse than death.” He advanced towards him. “You killed my mother,” he accused. “Or do you think I wouldn’t discover the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The act of a few errant zealots, my friend. It would not happen again, certainly not to your Queen.” Sidious smiled in a way that was probably meant to be benevolent. “There don’t need to be Jedi. Or Sith. Just three gods, as things were in the beginning. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s eyes went slightly glassy and she swayed nervously. Almost as if the offer tempted her. She was so tired. So tired of trying to prove what she already knew, tired of fighting with no end in sight. She wanted to be with Vader, hadn't she done enough to prove that? Why not take this bargain, when the Jedi had rejected her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the Sith were evil, and she wasn't. Vader wasn't. And there had to be another way. Steeling herself against the seductive appeal of Sidious, she clenched her jaw and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>falling for your lies again, Sidious,” Vader charged against the Sith. “It led me to loss once, I won’t let you do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now siding against me will lead you to lose another mortal you care for.” Sidious flung another bolt of lightning, this time straight at Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader was quicker than Sidious remembered and set himself in front of her. However, he wasn’t fast enough to deflect the lightning and it ran through his body like a thousand little needles. He fell to his knees with a hiss. “No!” Padmé shouted, running to Vader’s side as Sidious cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soft. The both of you. On second thought, I’ll rescind the offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose to his feet, scowling and without words, charged against Sidious once more. He would kill him. He would finish him off once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith Lord drew his own red saber. “You could have had the entire cosmos at your feet,” he sneered, deflecting Vader’s blade. “But you would throw it away for a human? Did you remember nothing I taught you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I remember it all,” Vader shouted and pushed against the red blade of his former master. “I remember it every day. To remind me to be grateful I was given a chance to redeem myself. To have a chance that even in death, I could recover my mother. Your teachings were nothing but insane ramblings of a cast-out god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to disarm the Sith, but Sidious did not let himself be beaten by that, another bolt of lightning was shot in Vader’s direction and he managed to deflect it with his saber. With an insane scream, Sidious kept striking him with lightning and Vader gritted his teeth as he found it hard to deflect the successive blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader!” Above the roar of the sabers, he heard Obi-Wan’s voice call out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get Padmé out of here,” Vader screamed as he kept his eyes trained on Sidious. “I’ll finish him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch!” The hilt of Obi-Wan’s blue saber soared through the air, landing in Vader’s outstretched hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With two blades, one bright blue and one bright red, Vader pushed against his former Master and managed to cross both sabers, gaining strength and advantage over the Sith and managed to start bending the lightning to his will. “Get her out!” He shouted again, listening to the crumbling of the rocks, seeing the cracks in the black stone pillars. The temple would collapse on itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader!” he heard Padmé call out to him, reaching for him as Obi-Wan tried to pull her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, please, come with me,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “He can do this, but you have to survive too.” Much as Vader wanted to look, to know that Padmé was safe, Sidious kept throwing the lightning, requiring more and more of his own power to counter it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for the final child of the Father,” Sidious sneered. “You’re no match for me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re struggling?” Vader challenged, pushing against the lightning, having it bend to destroy another part of the ceiling. “Is that why you’re growing weak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had centuries to steal strength from my brethren, I am the most powerful Sith to exist! I rival the Son himself!” But as Sidious shrieked, Vader could feel his strength waning further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sneered as he pushed one last time against him, using all his strength. The lightning changed its course and turned against Sidious, hitting him with as much intensity as he was invoking it. The temple shook with the force of Vader’s power, whole chunks of the ceiling and columns falling around them now. And Sidious was growing more and more withered with every moment. “You should have stayed in Tartarus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” the Sith screamed as his mortal host began to disintegrate and the temple collapsed around them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lover, Tell Me If You Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padmé stared in horror at the ruins of the temple, still struggling to break out of Obi-Wan’s grip. “Vader!” she screamed. “Vader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Princess, he’s immortal, remember?” Obi-Wan whispered and she couldn’t be sure which one of them he was trying to convince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me go!” she snarled. “Isn’t it bad enough that you’ve already decided to stop me from going back to the Underworld and refused to let me become immortal by his side? Are you really going to stop me from spending what little time I can with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their discussion was interrupted by Vader rising from beneath the rubble, groaning as he supported himself on what was left of the main pillar of the prayer room. Obi-Wan’s amazement caused his grip to slacken enough that Padmé could break free and rush straight into Vader’s arms, kissing him fiercely. Vader sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back and relaxing in her embrace. It was… home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never leave me again,” she begged as she finally pulled away for breath. “I can’t lose you, I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy,” he said regretfully, cradling her face between his hands. “I love you. I love you so much and this time away from you was absolutely awful, but you can’t live in the Underworld while you’re mortal. Not after Windu’s enchantment.” He joined their foreheads and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throat cleared behind them, and Padmé turned to see the Jedi Council standing before them. “Unexpected,” Yoda said, “the escape of Sidious was. A shame, it is, about your temple, Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader turned to his temple and shrugged. “It’s just a symbol, Master Yoda, it can be rebuilt. Sidious is gone and that is all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so.” Jocasta waved her hand and the temple reassembled around them. “There, just as you remembered it,” she said with a little chuckle. Two godlings moved forward with a heavy amphora, opening its lid just enough to allow a swirl of black and red mist to be pulled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will hold him until he can be taken back to Tartarus,” Aayla said. “But then, Padmé, Princess of Theed, there is the matter of your third and final test.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Third test?” Padmé repeated in disbelief. “But you said you’d made your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they lied,” Ahsoka snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said warningly and she ducked her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the test after all?” Vader asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perseverance,” Shaak Ti, the goddess of fertility, replied, “the willingness to continue on in the face of failure. But the arrival of Sidious compromised those plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will there be another one?” He asked tiredly. “What more does she have to prove? What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to prove as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more tests,” Yoda answered. “Decided, I have. A goddess, she may become.” Padmé let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Vader asked, surprised, his hold on her tightening again. “You are granting her immortality?” He glanced between the gods. Windu was the only one who looked unhappy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is, however, a condition, I’m afraid,” Aayla said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s shoulders dropped. “There always is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All mortal memory of her will be erased,” Windu said coldly. “As if she never existed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious!” Vader argued, scandalized at the prospect. “What of her family? Why would that be necessary if not by pure cruelty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love.” Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him as she looked among the gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand how it may seem, Princess,” Luminara said, “but it is for the welfare of everyone. We cannot have everyone trying to seek immortality on quests that could get them killed. And it will be a clean break for you and your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tried to remain in their lives as a goddess, it could put them in harm’s way,” Aayla added. “It could distract from your duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s hand slipped from Vader’s shoulder to find his hand, linking their fingers together. “Will you give me time to make this decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-four hours,” Windu decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forty-eight </span>
  </em>
  <span>hours,” Jocasta snapped as she threw him a glare before glancing at Padmé again, but with a kinder look. “You will have two days to make your decision. We will find you when it’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Padmé bowed her head, the picture of diplomacy. “For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grateful, to you, we are again, Vader,” Yoda pointed out. “Two days, meet again, we will.” The Jedi disappeared one by one until only Ahsoka and Obi-Wan remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you so,” Ahsoka said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Padmé and hid his face in her hair, sighing. He couldn’t believe the gods’ conditions to her immortality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come home with me,” Padmé murmured. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you even introduce me?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the man I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is…?” Vader prompted, nuzzling her cheek. “You can’t exactly introduce me as Lord Vader of the Underworld. They’ll say you’re crazy or they’ll be terrified of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Anakin, son of Shmi, good enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” he nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slowly. “I’ll do anything for you, love,” Vader replied, kissing the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Their arrival at the palace was met with nothing short of chaos. Ryoo immediately latched herself onto Padmé’s leg while her parents and handmaidens talked over each other, trying to ask countless questions at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sola was in labor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—worried sick—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—give an explanation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Padmé held up a hand. “One at a time, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Ruwee asked, pointing an accusing finger at Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin Skywalker, your majesty,” Vader bowed his head slightly. “I’m afraid I’ve been the person responsible for your daughter’s long absence. My apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have harmed her in any way—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, I’m fine,” Padmé huffed. “Anakin has been perfectly courteous with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you I would rather die than hurt your daughter,” Vader swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t here when Mama had the baby,” Ryoo said from Padmé’s leg. “Pooja’s tiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader bent down to Ryoo’s height. “Babies can be scary,” he stage-whispered to her. “Do you like shiny things, Ryoo?” He asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And things that sparkle,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended his closed fist towards her and when he opened his hand, there, on his palm, was a little unicorn, made of multicolored crystals. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty!” she squealed, taking it from him gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fit for a little Princess,” he chuckled and stood up straight again, noticing how Queen Jobal was eyeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin Skywalker is a very peculiar name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, really,” Padmé groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no ground on which to stand after disappearing for weeks at a time without telling us anything,” Jobal scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a peculiar mother,” Vader replied with a soft smile. “Padmé insisted I come to meet you, but if it causes any discomfort, I can leave. Padmé has missed you and I have felt guilty for keeping her away so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go visit your sister,” Ruwee told his daughter. “Jobal, go with her. Anakin, I would speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, your majesty,” Vader said confidently. The handmaidens shepherded Padmé and her mother away as the king took a few steps closer to Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look much like a king,” he remarked bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would look like a king but I didn’t want to disrespect you at your home. Here, you are the King, your majesty,” Vader replied. “I only need to be the King in my kingdom. Here, I am just a man that loves your daughter dearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you want to know about her dowry, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want or need one. All I want is your blessing. Should she accept my marriage proposal, I want us both to have your blessing on our union,” Vader explained. However, it wasn’t exactly the marriage proposal he worried about Padmé accepting. It was more the immortality and the erased memory that came with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want no dowry? No treaties or trade agreements?” Ruwee raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just your daughter,” he confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have quite a kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader laughed and nodded. “It is something else, I can assure you. If your daughter does come with me, she’ll have everything she could ever desire. Comfort. Love. Everything she needs, she will have, I’ll make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay with us tonight.” Ruwee did not phrase it as a question. “Many have tried to win my daughter, but they have not been successful.” He coughed slightly. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard the rumors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard,” he grinned, amused. “It’s like they are cursed or something.” His grin only grew. “Oh well, better for me, this way I don’t have to fight any competition,” Vader quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we,” Ruwee paused, “confident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too widely. “I just believe in your daughter’s feelings for me.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sola, she’s beautiful,” Padmé sighed, rocking Pooja in her arms and running her thumb over the infant’s cheek. “I’m going to miss you, little one,” she whispered in the little girl’s ear before looking back at her sister. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to see her born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother told me you’ve brought a rather handsome fellow home with you, that’s a good reason,” Sola smiled tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it is,” Padmé agreed with a smile. “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you,” Sola beamed. “I can’t wait until you go through this. It hurts like hell. Your voice will be hoarse from screaming curses at your husband, but this right here,” she touched her baby’s small feet, “makes all of that worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé hesitated, thinking back to the last person she’d tried to tell her secret to. “Sola, I want to marry him. I want to be his Queen and have his children, I’ve never wanted anything so much in my whole life.” At the very least, that much was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, little sister, I don’t see why you shouldn’t do it. Love like that doesn’t knock on your door every day. You have to seize it. I can see how happy he makes you. You deserve that,” Sola said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t gloat too much when I tell you this,” Padmé sighed, rubbing at the fuzz of curls on Pooja’s head. “Do you promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. What is it? What was I right about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you were right about,” the younger princess groaned at her sister’s knowing smile, “Vader. You were right about him. He’s Anakin.”</span>
</p><p><span>Sola stared at her younger sister for a long moment, opening and closing her mouth several times before being able to speak. “You mean to tell me that the Lord of the Underworld, the </span><em><span>King </span></em><span>of the Dead, is in our home? That he just gave Ryoo a</span> <span>multicolored unicorn made out of </span><em><span>real </span></em><span>crystal? That </span><em><span>you have been in the Underworld all this time?</span></em><span>” Sola looked stricken. “Oh, gods, the King of the Underworld is breaking bread with us.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> time,” Padmé mumbled. “Part of it was spent being tested by the Jedi to determine if I was worthy of being made a goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sola shrieked. “You’re being made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess? </span>
  </em>
  <span>An actual immortal being with powers?” She shook her head. “I can’t tell if this is real or childbirth did a good number on me this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, it’s real,” Padmé said, trying to soothe Pooja. “But it has been a very confusing time for me. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve fainted and woken up somewhere strange. First I was in the Underworld, then Windu brought me back here, and I went to the Oracle, and then I was in a dream where I was engaged to Clovis and Anakin was a stable boy, and then I was in a nightmare where the Sith still ruled everything, and then I was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Olympus</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, alright, I don’t envy your life at all. That all sounds extremely dangerous </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>complicated. I have a lot of respect for the gods, little sister, but I wouldn’t want to be involved with them. All that power must come with conditions,” Sola pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I accept,” Padmé wet her lips and swallowed. “If I become a goddess, everyone will have to forget me. This will be the last time we can spend together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola had no response to that. Her face fell as she looked at the baby in her sister’s arms. “Oh,” she whispered. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave me two days before I have to make my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé,” Sola licked her lips and took her sister’s hand. “Whatever you decide, just know that I support you. All I want is your happiness. Even if I can’t remember you, I will always love you. You’ll always be my sister.” Padmé leaned against her, tears forming in her eyes. The reassurance from her sister had given her more clarity than she expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look out for you,” she promised, “All of you. I’ll always take care of our family, even if you don’t know I’m there. I swear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, it seems your decision is made,” Sola chuckled, whipping some tears from her cheeks. “I’m going to miss you, though,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell Mother and Father too. They need to know the truth. Even if you’re going to forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might forget but we will always know something is missing,” Sola said. “The gods are powerful enough to remove our memories, but they can’t change hearts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll keep this little one safe. And Ryoo too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will both be safe and loved, just like we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Sola. I love you so much. I could never ask for a better sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, you’re going to make me cry and I’m sensitive, so I’ll cry a lot,” Sola sniffed. “Come here,” she mentioned for her sister to hug her. “I can’t believe you’ll be gone,” she sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé set Pooja back into her cradle and moved to enter Sola’s embrace, rocking her back and forth. “No one’s ever really gone,” she promised. “Besides, I’ll see you again in the Underworld. You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Elysian Fields.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be dead by then,” Sola snorted through her tears. “I’ll be old and wrinkly and you’ll be all young and fresh and </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess-like</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still be my beautiful older sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princesses,” Rabé’s voice came with a knock on the door, “Dinner is being served.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, I get to meet your fearsome, all-powerful Lord of the Underworld,” Sola laughed, cleaning her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call him Anakin. Mother and Father don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to be as normal as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help standing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Sola smiled but still winced slightly as she stood up. “I’m not very presentable, but it will have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re not presentable, the last thing I want is for you to look so beautiful that you steal him from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart, I already have my King, I don’t need yours,” Sola winked as she gathered up her daughter. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Vader sighed as he watched Jobal and Ruwee speak about Padmé. They had been nothing but gracious and admirable. They spoke about their daughter with such love and devotion, it pained him. They were absolutely dedicated to their children and their grandchildren, and Padmé was so beloved, so wanted and dear to all, he started to feel a familiar tightening in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let her accept the deal with the Jedi. No, it was too cruel. Too cruel for her, to this family and to Theed itself. Padmé could accomplish so much as Queen. She had two nieces to look out for. He knew it would be incredibly challenging to set their own family, he wouldn’t know if as a goddess, she would be blessed by Shaak Ti to be able to bear her own children. It was a cruel existence. He couldn’t allow her to be a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deserved more. She deserved this amazing family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we’re late,” Padmé entered the room along with Sola and the baby. “We had to stop when the little one got fussy. Sola, this is Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryoo went to find her father. Knowing him, they’re still in the stable,” Sola explained as she took a seat next to her parents. “Anakin, lovely to meet you. At last. My sister has been telling me quite a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine,” Vader said, even if he seemed a little lost. “Congratulations on the birth of your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, Father, I hope you’ve been gentle with him,” Padmé scolded as she sat beside Vader and took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have been delightful,” he guaranteed her, squeezing her hand back and giving her a small smile. Looking at her and knowing what he had to do, just tightened the hold inside of him as if it was killing him slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few servants moved into the room, carrying platters of fruit and meat to set on the table. An auburn-haired man emerged from the far side of the hall carrying Ryoo. “Darred, there you are,” Sola laughed. “Late as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryoo said her aunt brought a Prince, so I was obligated to make an appearance,” Darred answered, kissing his wife on the lips and his daughters on the forehead. “Padmé. Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darred travels between Theed and Janren,” Padmé explained to Vader in a whisper. “And so he doesn’t always know everything that’s happened. Darred,” she raised her voice, “this is Anakin. The man I plan to marry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying to your wife, it’s a pleasure to be able to meet you and congratulations on your daughter, she’s precious,” Vader repeated as he smiled at the couple. He squeezed Padmé’s hand again. “You don’t have to tell that to everyone we meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like saying it,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “And it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to smile at her before averting his eyes to the table and the rest of her family. He never had it. All he has ever known was Shmi. Padmé had all of these people who loved her. Who cherished her and her existence. Vader wanted to marry her, he did. He wanted her as his Queen, but not at this cost. The cost of this untainted, pure love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani? What’s wrong, you look upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looked up at her. “No, it’s nothing, don’t worry,” he kissed her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani,” Ryoo giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Aunt has learned some things with my mother,” he rolled his eyes dramatically. “Like an embarrassing nickname.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hardly the worst thing I could call you,” Padmé pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us more about your home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has a lot of space and big, big gardens, with rivers and lakes,” Vader started to explain knowing that the best thing about his kingdom was the Elysian Fields. “Very peaceful and only the brave and courageous get to live there,” he winked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds lovely, I’d love to visit,” Jobal mused. Padmé looked nervously at Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. One day,” he replied because unfortunately, it would happen. He hoped that day was far away, he liked Jobal, she was an incredible woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps for the wedding?” Ruwee added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to tell them,” Padmé whispered. “Sola already knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” He denied in a fierce whisper. “You shouldn’t have told her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did. And I want to tell them. I want—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He interrupted, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what?” Ryoo asked innocently. “Why are you mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad, little one, I promise,” he said with a forced smile. “It’s just grown-up stuff. Very boring, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” That seemed to satisfy the little girl. “Can I have another unicorn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you one after you eat all your vegetables,” Vader quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And say please,” Sola added, rocking Pooja in her arms. “I know we taught you better manners than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mama.” Ryoo nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I have another unicorn now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vegetables, first. Unicorn, after. Deal?” Vader offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a natural capability with children,” Darred observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one,” he shook his head before noticing what he had said and rushed to correct himself. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>a child, child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not a father. I have... I have a younger sister. Yes. A little sister. She’s very vivacious and a handful. I had to learn how to deal with that,” he cringed slightly at the rushed excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Ruwee nodded, looking somewhat unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met his sister, Father, he’s telling the truth,” Padmé said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Ashla,” Vader said, sipping on some water. “She’s… well, she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she adores Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashla, the name sounds familiar,” Jobal mused. “I think a young lady by that name came to visit us during Padmé’s first absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to strangle Ahsoka. “She’s very meddlesome, I apologize for her. She doesn’t really understand orders. Or follow them. She likes to wander,” he grimaced as he sipped on his water and wished to be drinking something stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé took a long breath. “I know these circumstances are not exactly traditional, but I hope that you’re still willing to give us your blessing. I love Anakin more than anything, and I want to be his wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you love him and he makes you happy,” Jobal began slowly, exchanging glances with her husband, “we want you to be able to choose. To be loved as you deserve. That’s all we want for you, sweetheart. Love and happiness. For you to be blessed with a beautiful family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be,” Padmé promised, squeezing Vader’s hand. “I know we will be.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You told Sola the truth?” Vader asked, leaning against the stone railing of the balcony and crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are my last days with my family, I did not want to spend them living a lie!” Padmé mimicked his pose exactly. “Even if it is only for a little while, I want them to know what’s happening before I say goodbye to them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he looked over the beautiful city that could be seen from the Palace’s balcony. It was quiet and the night was perfect, warm with a slight breeze. Mortals didn’t know how lucky they were. “I don’t want you to accept their conditions,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back from him frowning. “You don’t want to be with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has nothing to do with that,” he replied with a sigh. “Your family needs you. They adore you. The way your parents speak of you, how proud they are and the hopes they have for your future? I can’t let you walk away from them. I can’t let you just be erased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your choice, Vader, it’s mine!” she argued. “And if I go along with your plan, what happens then? I marry some stupid princeling while I’m forever haunted by the fact that I gave up half of my soul? Or I let them erase the memories of our love? No, I won’t endure that, not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is far too much for you to give up,” Vader said softly. “Your parents, your sister. Ryoo. And you just gained a new niece. If you accept, you will only see them again once they are dead, and they will not remember you. No one in Theed will remember what you’ve done for them. What you’ve meant!” He shook his head. “You might not even have the possibility of a family, Padmé, not all goddesses are blessed with fertility. Not all can bear children, this might be something that we never have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can live with that, with all of that. Maybe they won’t remember me, but I’ll remember them. I can do more for them as a goddess than I could as a mortal,” she argued. “And even the idea of not having children with you, painful as it is, I can bear it. But I cannot live without you. Even if I forgot you, even in a world where you don’t exist, I cannot truly be happy unless I am by your side. What we have goes beyond love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was perfect. He was in love and yes, it transcended love. It transcended everything that was normal and as much as he wanted to push her in the right direction, her family’s direction, her words touched him. “I don’t want you to regret your decision, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop loving me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he beamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why would I ever regret my decision?” she asked with a smile of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this is too good to be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re getting what you wanted when you kidnapped me?” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and nodded. “Yes. You would have thought I would have planned this far, but I didn’t. And your family is so kind, so tight-knit, I feel awful for doing this to them. They don’t deserve it,” he kissed her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I’ll miss them terribly. But we’ll have each other. Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader leaned forward and kissed her, sighing into her mouth while pulling her towards him. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to deepen the kiss. “I can’t wait to make you my wife,” he nuzzled her nose with a little smile after he broke the kiss. “But you are right, they deserve to know the truth and if you want to tell them, I will support you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. Before we have to meet the Jedi. Tonight, I just want to be with everyone I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that. After this is all done, you’re all mine,” he beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her cheek and her jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader,” Padmé whimpered slightly, melting into his touch. “Oh, gods, what you do to me....”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it,” Jobal sank down into her seat, slowly shaking her head. “It’s unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prophecy about it,” Sola pointed out calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, actually,” Padmé corrected. “My own visit to the Oracle yielded similar predictions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, I wasn’t aware of the prophecies until recently,” Vader said quietly. “Very recently.” Padmé placed her hand on his and squeezed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that time, you were in the Underworld</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ruwee rubbed at his temples. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Underworld.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not actually the Underworld,” Vader tried to explain. “But the Elysian Fields. Which is between the mortal realm and the actual Underworld.” He bit his lower lip, trying to look for other soothing arguments. “It’s actually very nice there,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Padmé confirmed. “But more importantly, I will be with the man I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll really never see you again?” Ryoo asked, holding her unicorns nervously. “But what if we miss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see us again, Ryoo, you might just not remember what we look like anymore,” Vader explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart.” Padmé bent down to kiss her niece’s forehead. “There are so many things in life that aren’t fair. But I promise I’ll always be with you. Don’t I always keep my promises?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ryoo said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t you think I’ll keep this one too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ryoo said a bit more brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can we try to be happy? Please?” Padmé brushed away the little tears on Ryoo’s cheek. “Let me see that beautiful smile that I love so much.” Ryoo complied but sniffled a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too. And I’ll love you. Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Padmé,” Jobal sighed, moving to join the embrace, with the rest of her family following her example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader stepped back, watching the family emotionally embrace and wishing it didn’t have to be this hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, uncle,” Ryoo said from somewhere in the huddle and extended her little hand towards him. He smiled and accepted her hand and she pulled him towards the family that, in a few hours, would not remember they existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God or no, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will make you regret it,” Ruwee warned as Vader entered the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I hope that never comes to happen,” Vader beamed. “Your daughter is everything to me, you won’t ever have to worry about me taking care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé laughed, shaking her head with a small smile as she continued to cling to her family. “I love you. All of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Be His Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was just beginning to set when Padmé and Vader arrived at the meadow, the Jedi already assembled. “Do you think they know this is where you kidnapped me?” Padmé asked Vader with a smile as they approached the waiting gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Obi-Wan and Ahsoka know,” he chuckled, squeezing her hand. “Are you really ready for this?” He asked, probably for the millionth time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, you’re not getting rid of me that easily, husband. Not after what I’ve gone through to get back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not yet married, because, believe me, if we were…” he trailed off before clearing his throat. “Well, let’s just say we would be doing other things right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m practicing,” she said with an impish smile. “It won’t be long now before I can say it and mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there won’t,” he smiled widely and kissed her temple. “Let’s get this over with. Windu looks like he wants to eat me alive,” he whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re exaggerating,” Padmé scolded, then saw the way the bald god was glowering at them. “Or maybe not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decided, have you?” Yoda asked as they reached the center of the meadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” Padmé nodded, staying close to Vader’s side. “ I want to see my quest through to the end and become an immortal. I’ve said my goodbyes to my family. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You accept to give up all the mortal memory of your existence?” Jocasta asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on,” Obi-Wan raised a hand in caution. “Let’s be clear on what that entails. Her own memories should not be affected by the enchantment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s to prevent further temptation,” Windu pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already unfair her family will forget her,” Vader said diplomatically. “Making her forget who she was will strip much of her identity and I’m not allowing her to do so. She has proven her worth, what else do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, Lady Jocasta,” Padmé suggested politely, “a more accurate phrasing would be to say that the memories of those who knew me as the Princess of Theed will be erased in the mortal world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader beamed proudly. The Jedi used the manipulation of words and the wrong phrasing to get their way all too frequently, and it was quite entertaining to see that turned on them. Jocasta seemed surprised, but she masked it and nodded. “You are correct, Princess. Grand Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, yes,” Yoda nodded. “Now then, the ceremony, we begin. Kneel, you must, Padmé.” Padmé obliged him, sinking to her knees as he hobbled up to her and tapped her forehead lightly with the hilt of his staff. “Worthy, I find you, of immortality, and name you, I do, Amidala. Goddess of love, yes, but also of perseverance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amidala,” Padmé repeated, savoring the sound of the new name. Aayla stepped forward, holding a cup of luminescent golden nectar in her hands, which she raised to Padmé’s lips. Although the smell itself was sweet, the taste that hit her tongue was horribly bitter, and she nearly spat it out, but the longer she held it in her mouth, the more bearable the taste became. When it tasted as sweet as it smelled, she swallowed, and though the honey-like liquid burned as it slid down her throat, she refused to open her mouth until the last drop was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé?” Vader whispered, taking one step closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she said, gasping slightly as she held up her hand to stop him. “I can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luminara approached her, a piece of ambrosia in her hands. “You need to eat it all at once,” she explained as she passed it to Padmé. “It will be your final step to become immortal.” Padmé nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she placed it in her mouth. Like the nectar, its taste was repulsive at first, but she forced herself to keep it in, chewing until she could manage to swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader tried to step forward again, but Ahsoka secured his arm and gave him a confident smile. “Don’t worry. She’s doing perfectly well.” Padmé had both her hands over her mouth, clearly holding back tears as her body transformed from that of a mortal to that of a goddess. Her curls took on a brighter shine, the scars from the battle at the temple disappeared, and a faint, rosy glow began to surround her. Lowering her hands, she took a long slow breath and looked up at Vader. Somehow, her eyes seemed even more beautiful than they had ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do it right?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so,” he smiled at her, offering her his hands to help her stand. “You’re amazing,” he said breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” she replied, kissing him soundly until someone cleared their throat and reminded her they weren’t alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Amidala,” Yoda said, but there was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “A goddess, you are now. Expected, decorum is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least in public,” Ahsoka snickered.”But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do still want to come to the wedding, I can’t speak for everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like an invitation as well,” Obi-Wan quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that want to come, are welcome,” Vader said, holding Padmé close to him. “We would be happy to receive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t come into the Underworld,” Ahsoka reminded him in a stage-whisper. “You banned them, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he nodded before shrugging. “I can lift the ban for a day or two. As long as everyone agrees to behave,” he said, glaring at Windu for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no interest in revisiting your realm,” Windu replied coolly. “Do not bother yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One less worry for me then,” Vader stated coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all this time, the quest, and just to see how in love you are, I would like to be present,” Luminara said with a smile and Ayala nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll send word as soon as everything’s ready,” Padmé promised, placing a hand on Vader’s chest with a smile. “It shouldn’t take very long, should it, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time at all, I guarantee you that,” Vader promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go home.” She leaned up and kissed him once more, and a cloud of dove-white mist consumed both of them. When she pulled back, they were standing on the banks of the lake next to Varykino. “Oh my.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, love,” Vader whispered, kissing the corner of her lips sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I have quite a lot to learn about being a goddess,” she blushed. “I didn’t realize that would happen. Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” he chuckled. “You’ll learn soon enough how to control all your powers. I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to the lessons,” she replied, biting her lip coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani!” Vader turned around to see Shmi approach them with a scowl. “I was worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you! Ahsoka had to come and tell me what happened with Sidious. Couldn’t you have warned your mother, young man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Shmi,” Padmé said with a small wave and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shmi softened. “Oh, by the gods, you did it, sweetheart,” she rushed to pull the young woman into her embrace. “Oh, I’m so proud of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you again,” Padmé laughed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she clung to the older woman. “So much has happened, I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all I’ve seen in my lifetime </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> afterlife, I think I will,” Shmi beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m forgiven then?” Vader quipped and Shmi hit his arm in warning, making him pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it again. Now let’s all go inside. I think we have a wedding to plan,” Shmi said gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The night before her wedding, Padmé lay in the same bed where she’d slept when she had first arrived at Varykino, unable to sleep. Despite everything that had happened, and all the evidence to the contrary, a small part of her feared that if she went to sleep, she would awaken to discover she had dreamed the last few months of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She sat up to see Vader, her eyesight now improved enough that she could make him out in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be anywhere else?” she retorted with a smile. “It’s very improper for a man to be in the bedroom of a woman who’s unmarried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if it is the woman he is marrying the next day,” he chuckled as he climbed into the bed. “I just wanted to see you and you know, this is how we met initially, so think of it as a visit for old time’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never took you for the sentimental type,” she laughed, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “But I’ve missed you. Between the wedding planning and your duties as King, we’ve barely seen each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it will get better,” he whispered as he leaned to kiss her on the lips instead. “Eventually, you’ll have duties of your own to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she sighed. “As soon as the mortals learn they have a goddess of love, I’m sure everyone will be praying to me, asking for my help in the affairs of the heart. But for now, I’m yours alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it takes them time to discover that,” Vader said before kissing her again. “I like the idea of having you all to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re incorrigible,” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to share you,” he defended himself. “With anyone. You are mine and mine alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we had a baby?” she asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé,” he sighed and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Shaak Ti is the goddess of fertility. We’d need her blessing and let me tell you right now, it might not happen. The Jedi are not fond of procreation. They feel like there are enough of us already. I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I’ve told you this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> not happen,” she agreed, “but that’s not a guarantee. You had doubts that they’d let me become a goddess, and that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be disappointed, that’s all,” he kissed her wrist. “I love you. I would love to have babies with you, but I’ve learned that the Jedi don’t like their rules to be broken and we’ve already broken a lot of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani.” She removed her hand and rubbed gently at his temples. “I think you might need to rest. Do you want to stay with me until morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he accepted with a smile and climbed the bed until he was laying at her side. “No matter what, babies or no babies, I know we’ll be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divinely so,” she agreed. “Goodnight, love. I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. Rest. Tomorrow is a big day for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rest if you do,” she retorted with a grin. “Agreed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, love,” she sighed, cuddling close to him as her eyes closed. They stayed clasped in each other’s arms all night, and were woken by the covers being pulled off of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s incredibly rude to be late to your own wedding,” Shmi scolded them. “Especially when nearly every god from Olympus will be in attendance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not late,” Vader replied groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, you’re not, but it could still happen” Shmi scolded. “You, out. Greet your guests while I prepare your bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader groaned and tightened his hold on Padmé. “Five more minutes,” he buried his nose in her curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ani, she’s right,” Padmé sighed, prying him off her. “I need to bathe and dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve eloped,” he muttered under his breath as he dragged himself off of the bed. He couldn’t believe he needed to go and make small talk with Yoda. What were they going to talk about? Windu’s infinite hatred for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have suggested that three days ago,” Padmé retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them wanted to come to our wedding,” Vader huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said everyone who wanted to come was welcome, this is your fault.” His bride kissed him on both cheeks as she slipped out of bed. “I’ll see you in an hour. Maybe two, depending on how long it takes to fix my hair. You can be good for that long, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have Obi-Wan to hold me back, I’ll be fine,” he smiled at her. “Don’t be late. I want t be married to you as soon as possible, so I can kick them all out and be alone with you,” he pulled her in, one last time, for a searing kiss. It was punctuated by his mother swatting the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving his future wife a grin, he slipped from the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Padmé removed her nightgown as she moved into the bathing chamber, stepping into the pool that was waiting for her and submerging herself entirely. When she resurfaced, she heard Shmi speaking to someone, and a moment later, Shaak Ti entered. “Hello, Amidala, congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an, um, unexpected surprise.” Padmé nervously covered herself in an attempt to prevent Shaak Ti from seeing her body through the water and thus preserve some modesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies for the intrusion, but I know you will be very busy after the ceremony and I wanted some privacy with you before your wedding," the Jedi said, unbothered by their current positions. "I usually don't come to the goddesses, they come to me. It's a difficult job, the one I have. Do you know how it works, Amidala? To conceive a godling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not been informed of the details,” Padmé answered, retrieving a towel from the pool’s edge and wrapping it around herself as she rose. “Only that it’s your domain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddesses can be very… selfish. A long, long time ago, fertility was not an issue. Our mountain was full of godlings and while that might sound good, it wasn't. Brothers fighting each other for more power, to be the only ones. Heartbreak. Pain. It became unsustainable. There needed to be order and so, fertility became limited. It's no longer something that is innate, it has to be given. By me. After careful consideration. Trust me, Amidala, most of the requests, if not all, are refused. We already have a handful of godlings that we need to train and keep track of," she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Padmé said slowly, dreading where this conversation might go. “Overpopulation certainly needs to be considered in the case of immortals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. You understand. Good." The Jedi beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re telling me, on my wedding day, that you will not be giving me and my husband the chance to have children, it’s in very poor taste,” Padmé said bluntly. “Today </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be a happy day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaak Ti observed her for a long moment before she sighed. "No one was eager to let the Lord of the Underworld have children of his own, his powers are already fearsome, and mixing them with another goddess' powers, we can only imagine what sort of powers the godlings would have and not every Jedi is comfortable with that," she explained slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Windu,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Padmé thought to herself. "However… I did have a very special request." Her smile softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From whom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My daughter. Ahsoka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Padmé’s eyes widened. She’d marked some resemblance, but she hadn’t wanted to assume anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When they are born, godlings are usually raised by all the Jedi and they don't acknowledge their parents. It is our way. Attachments are dangerous. But I always had a soft spot for her… Ahsoka has never asked me for anything, oh no, she's too proud. Besides," her lips quirked up in amusement, "Vader answers her every request, so she doesn't really need me. She has asked me, though, to give you two this gift and it's the first time she has come to me. Besides… I owe Vader for all he’s done for Ahsoka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll allow us a child?” Padmé felt her heart leap and a smile spread across her face. “Truly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside her robes, Shaak Ti produced a small vial of a pink, velvety liquid. "It's similar to the nectar you drank when you transformed, but it's from my personal garden. It will allow you to conceive. But… this is the only chance you get. One and only one pregnancy. One godling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé took it with trembling hands, feeling it hum with life against her fingers. Only one chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't guarantee when it will happen, but life will take its course. The nectar will only stop running through your veins when you give birth to the child. Until then…" she gave a brief chuckle, "I suggest you have fun. And make sure you drink it all at once." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A golden flush spread over Padmé’s cheeks. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Despite what your husband-to-be might think, we don't all hate him on the mountain. I used to fear his power, just like Windu, but I've come to change my opinion over time, especially seeing how he cares for Ahsoka and I am not one to mistrust Obi-Wan’s judgment, " Shaak pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t let many people see him clearly,” Padmé murmured. “I need to dress now, but thank you again. You don’t know what this means to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just convince your husband to lift the ban when the child is born. I would like to meet what my daughter is sure will be the most beautiful baby of Olympus," Shaak chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure to visit,” Padmé promised with a laugh.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Will you calm down?" Obi-Wan chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not used to having all of you here," Vader muttered, looking around the Elysian Fields, seeing all the Jedi talking and mingling, comfortably walking through the floral arches that Ahsoka and Shmi had set up around the estate. Well, all Jedi but one. "Windu stayed pouting in his temple?" He guessed with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I would call it pouting,” Obi-Wan said hesitantly. “But he is definitely not happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he either learns to live with it or be eternally miserable," Ahsoka quipped, hugging Vader's arm with a secretive smile. "Things will only get worse for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't," Obi-Wan said, perplexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did," Ahsoka grinned. "It was the least I could do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two talking about?" Vader frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wedding present,” Ahsoka said brightly. “You’ll see soon enough, but for now, I suggest you look behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing as he was told, Vader turned around only to have his heart skip a beat. Or maybe two. Or maybe completely because he might be in the Underworld, but it sure felt like heaven. Padmé was approaching him in a dress and veil that looked as if they had been spun from starlight and spiderwebs, beautiful white gossamer trailing across the ground. Everyone fell silent as she passed them by. One would never have thought she had ever been anything other than a goddess, her beauty was nothing short of resplendent. But what made it perfect was that, through her veil, she was smiling at him and only him with the brilliance of the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader knows he never smiled so brightly as he did know. He was minutes away from making her his wife and he still had difficulties believing they had eternity together. To be this happy, forever, was something that he had only dreamt before. She, she made it all real. All possible. She was the light to his eternal darkness. She made all the pain that had come before worthwhile. Padmé made it the last few steps to close the distance and placed her hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re real?” He breathed, squeezing her hands. “You look like an Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real,” she nodded, “And yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “I know very little about the marital traditions of mortals, and this is an unprecedented event among our kind, but I am fairly certain this is not what a wedding entails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just pronounce us husband and wife and let me whisk her away to start our honeymoon?” Vader quipped, and he heard his mother sigh somewhere behind them. Someone pressed something into his hand and he looked down to see Ahsoka holding the other side of a pomegranate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You offer her this,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, looking down at the fruit, then back at Padmé, holding it out to her. “I did hear you were in a hurry to eat it,” he raised one eyebrow, letting her know that he was aware she had stolen a pomegranate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hurry to be with you,” Padmé replied with a smile, taking the fruit and breaking it open so she could pour a handful of the seeds into the palm of her hand. The juice stained her lips as she placed them in her mouth one by one, and Vader felt the shift in her power as she became bound to the Underworld, just as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found his Queen, the King has, as foretold,” Yoda pronounced gravely. “Unknown to us, love and death are But also familiar to the mortals. So in your keeping, they are. Fitting it is. Let it strengthen you. In all things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader bent down to kiss her lips and lick the rest of juice that stained it. They were bonded for eternity. A bond that would make them even closer together, if that was even possible. “I love you, my Queen,” he whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you, my husband,” Padmé whispered back, pressing their foreheads together. “And if you still want to start the honeymoon now, I have a surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” His eyes sparkled as he focused just on her and not on the cheering Ahsoka had started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and produced the vial of unmistakable pink nectar from thin air. “A wedding gift from Shaak Ti. And Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped before looking at Ahsoka, who beamed at him and did a mock salute before laughing. “That girl, I swear,” he grinned. “So, we get our family too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” she confirmed as she leaned in to kiss him again. “My love, we’re going to have everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around before setting her feet back on the ground again, kissing her soundly. He didn’t know what he had done to be so happy, but he was never going to complain about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Tale of a Love from Long Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The first recorded mention of Amidala is here in Theed, in the friezes at the Temple of Vader. The temple collapsed very suddenly in—” Han Solo stopped as he realized that one of his tour group members had a hand up. “You have a question, miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” A young woman in sunglasses and a white dress lowered the hand she’d been waving. “How did that myth even get started if all memories of her as a human were erased? Seems oxymoronic to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han groaned and shook his head. Every time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there was one smartass. “The exact translation said that memories of those who knew her as the Princess of Theed would be erased in the mortal world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but that would mean people would remember her when they were dead,” the girl retorted. “Which still doesn’t answer the question I asked.” A few of the other students giggled, and Han groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting to that. The updated friezes were commissioned by Queen Ryoo of Theed when she assumed the throne upon her grandfather’s death. She and her sister kept a detailed account of the story and claimed to have seen their aunt in their dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the myth was started by two crazy ladies?” The laughter got louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, are you just here to be disrespectful?” Han snapped, a vein in his forehead already throbbing with annoyance. “Go disturb another tour!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugged and flashed her middle finger at him before practically skipping away. Han’s jaw dropped as a couple of students broke into a fit of giggles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, what a nightmare! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Getting back on track, Queen Ryoo’s reign is considered the start of a golden age in peace and prosperity for Theed, which allowed for the temple’s restorations to be funded...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued talking, the girl made her way to the back of the museum exhibit, falling in step with a man dressed in black and a woman in a floral yellow dress.  The girl waved her hand, throwing up a shimmering barrier around them to block the sound. “Daddy, I want him,” she announced. “He’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Vader replied disinterestedly, giving his daughter a sideways look. It was his fault, really, that she was this way. He always gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, tell him I can have Han!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a hand? Sweetheart, that’s easy,” Vader teased her with a grin. Leia huffed indignantly, looking at her mother for some kind of support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you so glad I drank that potion in two sips instead of one?” Padmé asked, wrapping both her hands around her husband’s arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Vader chuckled. The look of pure terror in Windu’s face had been priceless and besides, they had two godlings who liked to create havoc and he loved them to pieces. He was eternally grateful for the two sips. “Leia, are you sure you don’t just have a little crush on Dr. Solo?” Padmé prompted gently. “I admit he’s very handsome, but you can’t really say you know him all that well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>handsome?” Vader asked indignantly, and his wife pressed a kiss to the base of his throat to calm him. He huffed but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then I’ll kidnap him until he loves me, just like Daddy did with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidnap is a strong word,” he drawled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never object when Mother uses it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Just privately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the world is a very different place than it was three thousand years ago,” Padmé added. “He’d probably think he was losing his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and while I knew your mother was interested in me… Dr. Solo looks like he wants to strangle you every time he lays his eyes on you,” Vader pointed out. “Which I don’t think would improve with the kidnapping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to use my powers on him, Leia. And I think you took all the wrong lessons away from our story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give Luke everything,” their daughter sulked, turning to glare at one of the amphorae depicting her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got to go on adventures. He’s going on an adventure right here!” Leia jabbed her finger at the pottery. “That’s him slaying a rancor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stopped letting you go on adventures because it inevitably ended in some mortal coming up with a harebrained scheme to try and seduce you!” Padmé chided. “It was going to kill your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>time!” Leia complained. “And we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you try so hard to do it to me? To see what works?” Vader teased her lightly. “Sweetheart, are you sure this is not you being obsessive? Dr. Solo does not look like he could pull off the whole immortality thing. Besides, ever since your mother made the change, no other mortal has done it and I sincerely doubt the Jedi are over what happened. Even if it was three thousand years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heavens, Leia, what are you whining about now?” Luke, tall and blonde, and an exact replica of his father, down to his clear blue eyes, materialized, wrapping an arm around his twin sister’s shoulder. “It must be bad for Dad to resist you this much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister wants to kidnap a mortal.” Vader pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo? Yeah, I know. Leia has been stalking him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Leia slapped his arm away. “They didn’t need to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, you moron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Months,” Padmé repeated with a raised eyebrow. “We’re clearly not giving the two of you enough to do if you’ve been doing this for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I remind you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not doing anything Father didn’t do!” Leia complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m suddenly very attacked,” Vader muttered amusedly. “Your mother prayed to me every day, what does the poor doctor do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curse you a few thousand times?” Luke quipped, elbowing his twin sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Mara?” she snapped, grabbing his arm and twisting it fiercely. Luke hissed, only his sister could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt him. That little traitor...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, stop bickering, we’re in public,” Padmé scolded, but her eyes were on her son now. “Luke, who is Mara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he shook Leia off of him and tried to be nonchalant. “Leia’s crazy,” Luke muttered under his breath. “Insane, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara’s a few centuries younger than us, Ahsoka teaches her,” Leia reminded her parents, looking at her father with an angelic smile. “Remember that little redhead who’d get into mischief with us every time we had to visit Olympus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one who also thought no one could see her sneaking out of the Underworld and forgot I rule it?” Vader smirked as Luke stared at him horrified. “Yes, I know her. Yes, you’re not that sneaky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed,” Padmé said, frowning at her son. “I’ve always given you two the privilege of privacy. I kept my powers out of your emotional affairs. But that doesn’t mean you get to lie and keep secrets from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, no boy wants to tell his mother about his crush,” Vader said, squeezing her hand. “Not when his mother is a love expert and can be very intimidating and possessive of her cub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie. Or keep a secret. You never actually asked me anything, so I just didn’t say,” Luke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew Obi-Wan would be a good teacher,” Vader chuckled and Luke smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not spending time with him anymore,” Padmé grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Leia huffed. “Have we forgotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mother, please, vouch for me at least a little!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia, we’re not kidnapping a man who you don’t even know cares for you,” Vader said exasperated. “Three thousand years ago, the situations were different. You and your mother are very different women. To take a risk like this—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think how much Windu would be upset,” Leia narrowed her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader opened and closed his mouth, raising one tentative eyebrow at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the two of you just got back on speaking terms!” Padmé groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Vader raised his hands in mock defense. “Final word. No kidnappings. No mortals in the Underworld — which, by the way, is impossible since Windu cast his spell when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>took your mother away from me the first time — and Luke, seriously, just bring the girl over for dinner, we’re nice people,” he said to both of his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Leia grumbled at her twin. “And I’m going to be alone for the rest of eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Padmé scolded. “There are plenty of handsome young godlings, you just need to give them a chance—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there are not,” Vader said immediately. “They are all a bunch of stuck-up, god-wannabes. No one is good enough for her, stop putting that kind of stories in her mind,” he brought Leia, who was rolling her eyes, into his arms, hugging her tightly. “Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too young to even think about settling down. I was much older when I first started to think about settling down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hadn’t even lived for three decades when I decided I wanted to marry you,” his wife replied coolly. “Or have you forgotten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want me to wait a few millennia, or did you?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying you can’t make her follow your example to the letter. Especially if you’re letting Luke run around with Mara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, it’s not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia, all jokes aside, I do want you to be happy,” he pulled his daughter away. “But… sweetheart, he doesn’t look like the one and with our </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can’t risk it.” Vader said softly and kissed her forehead. “I am not letting Luke run around with Mara, that’s not what kids call it these days, Padmé, jeez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. My. Gods.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke cringed so badly, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that, it’s incredibly unbecoming for a man of your age,” Padmé scolded her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t look a day over thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys get distracted </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too easily,” Leia complained. “I hate having a mother who’s the love goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most godlings don’t grow up with parents at all,” her mother reminded her. “Your father and I are a package deal. Would you prefer both of us or neither of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point, I think I’m ready to be my own goddess, get my own place, choose my own path—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let her kidnap him,” Luke groaned. “He’ll scream, she’ll yell, he’ll run away and eventually, when Leia realizes he’d rather starve than spend eternity connected to her — Gods, the horror — Jocasta will erase his memory and put him back where he belongs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I could stay in the mortal world for a little while, get to know him as a mortal and visit you on the weekends,” Leia suggested, folding her hands primly. “Please, Daddy, please, please, I’ll never ask for anything ever again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, like I believe that,” he snorted. “Padmé, what do you say? Do we dump her here now and go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get her bedroom,” Luke quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m coming back on the weekends, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> make my room into your love nest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No sex swing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader said warningly and both his children snapped up, quiet. Nobody messed with the King-of-the-Underworld voice. “Love?” He turned to his wife. “It’s your call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One month,” Padmé sighed finally. “You get one month, and assuming you haven’t completely driven him mad by then, we’ll renegotiate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>month? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s not enough time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was enough for us," Vader said, kissing his wife's cheek. "You like comparing your actions to mine. If he doesn't love you by the end of the month, it's just not meant to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>said we’d renegotiate,” Padmé reminded her husband with an eye roll. “Mortal courtship works differently now than it did in our time. Don’t be such a Windu.” Luke snorted at the comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three thousand years and this might be the first time I’m honestly peeved at you,” Vader narrowed his eyes and stepped back, scowling. “Leia, we’ll speak after a month and we’ll see how you are doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Leia squealed, hugging them both at once. “I’ll see you this weekend!” Then she let go and ran off, disappearing into the crowd of tourists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve both created a monster,” warned Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we created two,” Vader pointed out naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being unleashed on unsuspecting mortals!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just every young goddess on Olympus,” his mother sighed. “When did our babies grow up, Ani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they are over three thousand years old, right?” Vader raised one eyebrow. “Also, don’t ‘Ani’ me after you compared me to Windu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are going to start being gross, I’m leaving,” Luke made a face and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to ‘Ani’ you whenever I want,” Padmé informed her husband with a wicked smirk that came from their children no longer paying attention to them. “It’s a part of marriage, darling. After three millennia, I thought you’d know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a grave offense, I’m not accepting it,” he shrugged and turned his head to look at a painting, portraying </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>victory over the Sith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They always get your eyes wrong,” Padmé sighed and leaned against his shoulder. “Even after all this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why they think they are red,” Vader chuckled. “It’s alright. There was only one mortal I wished could know the truth,” he tilted his head. “And she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am, love, but I have other ways to make you pay for that comment,” he said wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After three millennia, I thought you would know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He lifted his shoulders and started down the hallway of Olympus’ story, smirking as his petite wife struggled to keep pace. “Last time you did that, I was in agony for a week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll make it two now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, is that what you wanted to hear? I’ll never do it again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Not that easy,” he purposefully tilted one of the paintings portraying one of Windu’s battles. “You’ve awoken my dark side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything you want tonight,” she pleaded. “Anything at all. Even things I don’t usually like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer this,” Vader replied as he scratched a replica of Windu’s shield and snorted as he saw how crooked they made Obi-Wan’s nose in the Jedi painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping in separate rooms for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Depriving your wife, the goddess of love, of what she needs most?” Padmé accused, moving in front of a sculpture that depicted her transformation into a goddess. “That’s cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best part of being the only living being capable of resisting the goddess of love’s powers,” he taunted and tapped the tip of her nose. “I hope your feet don’t get cold. How Windu is that of me?” He said as he brushed past her, into the hall of the godlings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a mortal son-in-law, because that can be arranged,” she threatened. “Stop acting like a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> acting like a child?” He chuckled, amused. “The mere threat that you might have to go without sex for one day and you’re impossible,” he snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m negotiating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because a dry spell dries up the love goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a terrible husband!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder,” he tapped his chin. “How long </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>you go without sex… it will be a fun experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to tie you to the bed and fuck you senseless, just say so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader laughed and took her hand. They had to leave anyway, he wasn’t willing to witness his daughter flirting with Han Solo. “I created a monster,” he said again, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home. Bed. Now,” she growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the mood for ice cream,” he quipped, ignoring her comment. “Ooh, maybe a waffle </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me home and you can eat both. Off me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, we can go to a diner styled after the fifties, golden age,” he kept talking as they walked down the stairs of the museum, to the street. “S</span>
  <em>
    <span>oooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>many options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vadeeeer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beach is also nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate the beach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love torturing you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I will bury you in the sand, and your torture won’t stop until mine does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, honey, but we did agree on having tea with Obi-Wan,” if there was something Vader loved, was his horny, needy wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can have tea at the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will he be covered in sand too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping, he pulled her to him, watching that golden glow of her cheeks, her dilated pupils and puffed chest. “You’re cute when you’re horny, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your clothes have about five seconds to live,” she replied, placing her lips at his throat and biting hard enough to leave a mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of a street and I am still mad,” he muttered even as he bit his lip from moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what makes it fun,” Padmé whined, biting him again and drawing ichor this time. “And the mortals never see, you know that. Or you could just take me home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, remember when we spoke of self-control?” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how I have none if I don’t get what I want?” Her finger slid down, pulling open his shirt and sending all the buttons scattering into the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell,” he grabbed her arms and they both disappeared from the street into their throne room. Vader pulled her away from him. “Bad Padmé,” he tutted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that how you like me?” she pouted, twisting a curl around her finger and pouting at him sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when your powers put your brain into a lust-filled craze,” he narrowed his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to end it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should let you attend the Jedi meeting like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she groaned. “What do I have to do to make you stop torturing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips and shrugged, sitting on his throne with a thoughtful face, his shirt opened, showing his sculpted chest. “What you do best. Worship me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord,” she grinned, sinking to her knees and kissing his hand. “My husband, my light, my darkness, have mercy on a woman who loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as she has mercy on me,” he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his nose against hers and pecking her lips. “I am yours to satisfy, my lady, my goddess. Whatever will you do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The better question, my king,” she bit his lip, then reached to unfasten the straps of her dress, “is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>